Frosted Nightmares
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Matt finally comes home after two years in the artic raising the cubs. Al doesn't seem to have been holding up too well. Something has been leaving him paranoid. Update! new cover art! see full pic on deviant art!
1. Homecoming

**Alright since no one seems to really be interested in School Days, Simply and I decided to get back to main characters. Granted this will have spoilers for the end of School Days which is still yet to be written.**

* * *

-May- A blonde teen comes off a plane into an airport in eastern Canada, he looked a little travel worn but healthy enough. His movements a bit awkward as if he was getting used to walking again, even if he had odd breaks at his shelter out near the edge of Alaska. Matthew staggered down the plane's steps, gripping the rail for support. Standing on just two legs properly for the first time in nearly two years, he felt tall and unsteady, like he as suddenly wearing stilts.

Still, there was one person he couldn't wait to see, weak knees or not.

As he traveled through the building people milled around him. He was suddenly knocked flat on his back by an equally sized body, enveloping him in an almost smothering hug while a familiar presence invades all of his senses. While his initial reaction was to shout in surprise, Matt knew that scent anywhere. He hugged back even tighter, burying his face in that familiar scruffy blond hair.

 _*Oh God, I missed you...*_

Al could only whine in response. They got a few concerned glances as they huddled on the floor, clinging to each other for dear life.

It seemed like an age before Al finally let him sit up. Even when he did, Matt wouldn't let him go. Al looked so happy it was impossible to see the dark rings under his glasses. Matt was just thrilled to see him again. Still, he never remembered his lower lands being so warm! He was sure he was sweating already.

"Come on, let's get your stuff."

Matt just laughed, letting Al lead him down to the luggage belt. He didn't have much, but he could see his brother just wanted to get moving. They had to do a bit of shuffling to get Kuma's crate but soon enough the three were off heading to Matt's closest house.

It was just a few miles south of the airport, heading into warmer and warmer air. Matt found himself nodding slightly in the car ride home. Al was overstepping the mental boundary as he drove but neither of them really cared at the moment. Matt just wanted to curl up with him and tell him all about his time up north.

Once they get to the house Al led him to the couch and started fixing up a hot meal. Sat on the table was a file of Matt's missed paper work and a journal Al kept to help him catch up with what he missed.

Matt let Kuma out of his box and spent a while just calming the cub down. No matter how often he had to travel like that, he still hated the little case.

Al comes back with pizza and maple topped tuna for Kuma. Matt dove in with a childish delight. He'd had nothing but fish for two years!

Al leans on him lightly as they ate.

Once he'd eaten his fill, Matt pulled his brother back into a bear hug, snuggling in. Al was more than happy to cling.

* _I kept a few memories to show you about the cubs, you want to see?*_

 _*Yes.*_

Matt smiled, closing his eyes as he played back little scenes for the past two years.  
Alfred saw snippets of his two little cubs, just brown balls of fur, slowly growing, learning to hunt, learning to forage, catching their first fish. Even little embarrassing moments. One of the cubs tried to catch a frog and got their head stuck in an old tree stump.

Al smiles sadly clinging tight to him.

The last image was the two of them, full grown and stronger than Alfred could have imagined when he first held them in his hands. His tiny cubs had grown into mighty beasts.

Al nuzzled into his shoulder trying not to cry.

 _*They'll be okay,*_ Matt hummed gently, holding him tight.

He held on for a few minutes before calming down.

Matt smiled gently. "Told you I'd look after them."

"Thank you.."

"It's okay. They needed someone to teach them. Making them live in a zoo would have been a sorry life..."

Al nodded softly. He reached over and picked up his journal.

Matt looked up curiously. "What's that?"

"I kept notes to help catch you up."

He smiled, reaching for it. Al hugged him into his lap, cuddling. Matt kept one arm around his brother while flicking through the journal. They spent the afternoon just being together. It was all they needed. Words were unnecessary.

Al did fall asleep on him though. Not that Matt cared. Okay, the company was needed, but the increase in heat he could do without. It felt like a furnace now he wasn't surrounded by ice.

It would take some time to get used to warmer weather again. Right now, he felt like he was sweating buckets!

Maybe he should turn up the ac.. He would, but Al was still on him... And he was reluctant to get up just yet.

That is until Al jolted awake by himself. Matt grunted in shock, nearly asleep himself at that point. He hugged his brother tightly on impulse, protective instincts still high.

He looked slightly pale, sighing shakily. Momma bear, zoned in on it instantly. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine.. Just a bad dream.."

"What about?"

Al shook his head softly, rubbing his eyes. Matt rubbed his back, frowning gently.

"It's nothing. You ok? You look close to a heat stroke.."

He just shrugged. "Article circle is a bit colder..."

Al stood up adjusting the air. Matt sighed with relief as cooler air washed over him. Al sits back with him smiling.

"You sure you would too get cold?" Matt asked kind of meekly.

"I'm fine bro."

"You look pretty tired..."

"Just haven't slept much, there's a meeting in two weeks so I've been kinda heavy on work."

"I owe you big for this, don't I..."

"Just buy me dinner and we'll call it off." He chuckles.

Matt smirked softly. "Does my boss even know I've been gone?"

"Not in the slightest."

A tired laugh bubbled out of him. Al smiles hugging him again. "I'm glad you're back bro.."

Matt wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing tightly. They sat for a moment just clinging, letting themselves feel whole again.

After a while, Matt declared he needed a real shower because he smelled like two years of bear sweat. Al let him go sitting back on the couch. Kuma waddled over and flopped into his lap, claiming the blond as his own. He chuckles petting the little bear.

"Feed me," he whined, setting a yellowed paw on Al's chest.

"But you just ate a while ago." he chuckles.

"Tummy," he rolled over, stretching out.

Al complied scratching the area, "How bout when Matt gets done we throw you in? It'd be nice to feel clean again right."

"I swam," the cub huffed. "Like a bath..."

"Sure it is."

"Got water in it," the bear gave a rumbling sigh of contentment as Al found a good spot it scratch. He just smiles as he petted. Relaxing them both.

Matt returned smelling much sweeter than when he went up. "I feel human again!"

Al laughs lightly, "Great."

"Now it's your turn, mister," he grabbed Kuma with a mischievous grin, despite the cubs protesting. Al gets up, following to help.

Wrestling the cub into a soapy bath was a nightmare. It got a few laughs though in the end. More than anything, it just felt good to be back.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Honestly, I'm dying to crawl into a real bed again..."

"If that's what you want go ahead. I've got some stuff to catch up on anyway."

"Can't it wait til tomorrow...? Then I can help you."

"You that desperate to get back into paperwork?" Al chuckles.

"No," he muttered. "I just wanted you to stay with me and I feel bad for pinning so much on you for so long..."

Al smiles taking his hand and following him up. They slipped into Al's bed, Matt curling up this time. He'd had the cubs and Kuma, but it wasn't the same as this. He'd felt just as alone out on the ice sheets. Al wrapped around him as they settled in. Kuma flopped onto of them both, earning a chuckle from Matt. Al sat nuzzling Matt as they drifted off.

Come morning, Matt woke with a reluctant groan. Al was still out cold, with his guard down it was easier to see that he looked a little sickly.

Matt frowned softly, brushing back a loose strand of hair as he felt Al's forehead. He mumbled a bit pressing into the pillow, as it shifted he spotted a spot of red underneath. Matt tensed, reaching for it.

It was a journal it seemed, simple red cover hidden just under his head. He pulled it out with a sigh of relief. Since when had he been so jittery?

It was a bit odd though. The journal looked simple enough, but instead of having a title on the first page there was a scribbled drawing of some shadow man with a sadistic grin. Considering how Al's poor artistic endeavors were usually on the lighter side, the image itself was worrying. It appeared to be halfway filled.

Matt flicked through, his concern growing with each new piece. What was all this? The writings were going to rather dark places..

'They told me it was about five months.. I disappeared mid-November and came home in early April. Sometimes it felt more like years…'

'Later I asked how he found me.. Turns out the guy with the.. the steel cage a few years before was a friend of his.. Sent him videos.. After that he went digging. Old war documents, photos, even some eyewitness reports on my escape from the prison camp.. I don't even know if Ludwig knew about those..'

Matt hands started shaking and he had to put it down. What was this?

Memories it seemed. The entries had been dated in the last year or so. Guilt spiked at his heart. This is what Al had been dealing with while he was gone? Suddenly, the ice seemed warm.

But why had they surfaced now? What was the trigger? He needed to find out... But maybe he should tell someone..?

Al shifted pressing into him. Matt twisted, holding him tight. He settled a bit sleeping for another ten minutes before waking. Matt smiled down at him but worry clung to his eyes.

"Mornin."

"Hey..."

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years," he joked halfheartedly.

Al grins hugging him for a moment. Slowly, Matt pulled back, considering the journal. Should he...?

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I... I found this..." He lifted the journal.

Al's smile fell glancing away.

"Al... Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine.. Just bad dreams is all.."

"Did you tell anyone else...?"

He shook his head.

"Why not? You've had dad and papa...?"

"It's not that bad. I couldn't leave anyway." It would have just followed him if he did..

"Al, this stuff gave me the creeps..."

"M sorry.."

"It's okay... I'm just kinda worried..."

Al smiles sadly. He'd be fine, it was well into summer now it'll pass.

"Are these... Dreams still bothering you?"

"Sometimes..." Yesterday..

"When..." Maybe it was lingering bear instincts, but Matt didn't feel right about all this...

Al sighs, "When we were napping yesterday.. I was.. being dissected again.."

Matt pulled him in again, troubled thoughts tumbling through his mind. Thus wasn't the welcome home present he'd been hoping for...

Al huddled in feeling guilty for upsetting him, Matt didn't need this after being away so long.

"We can call dad..." Matt muttered into his hair. "Maybe he can help... Or Iain? He always knows how to fix things..."

Al didn't really want to.. Sure it'd be fine for a few months but once it turns cold again..

"Please..." He wanted to call a few people anyway. He missed his family and so far, only Alfred knew he was home again.

"Alright..."

Matt squeezed him for a moment, feeling a little shaky. The sense of security he'd had coming home was being rattled more than he liked...

Al hugged back trying to reassure him. Kuma wiggled between them, not complaining for once. The cub just offered another source of comfort.

They clung for a few moments before shifting out of bed, Al needing to use the toilet. Matt curled up with Kuma, burying his face in the cub's fur as he tried to soothe his rattled nerves.

His brother came back soon enough, pulling them downstairs to eat. They munched through the meal, Matt just anxious to see familiar faces again. It was easy enough to grab Al's laptop and start up skype.

As soon as his plate was clear, Matt did just that. Al set next to him as they tried the first number. They tried Arthur but got no reply. So Matt gave into his own selfish whims and dialed Gilbert instead. He knew he should call family first, but Gilbert was his family.

"Hallo?" The Prussian appeared on the screen, looked like he was in the middle of practice with his flute in one hand. Matt opened his mouth to answer but just choked, hit by a sudden wave of emotion. Al rubs his back gently as Gil caught them in the screen. He grins jabbering happily.

Matt just let him ramble for a moment, drinking in the sound of his voice. When he finally found his own again, all he could croak out was "I missed you..."

"I missed you too."

"Where are you? You never practice your flute where Ludwig can hear you."

"Ah he's out of the house for the day."

"Play me something...?"

Gil smiles putting it to his lips. Matt closed his eyes, smiling contently as he started to play.

Gil really was good at this, he may goof around Austria a lot but music was one thing they both had a talent for.

Matt made a small mental note that they needed to get together and play again soon, though his own skills may be rusty now. Once Gil was done playing, he asked the albino if he'd missed much while he was gone.

"Ah the usual arguments at meetings nothin big. Jules decided to stay with me though. Who knew phoenix could be domestic?" he chuckles.

Matt smirked wistfully. "I wouldn't want to try and domesticate the bears now... They're huge!"

Gil grins brightly. Al sat back letting them exchange stories for a while.

It was with reluctance that they finally hung up a few hours later. Matt still had other family to call and Gilbert had chores to finish before Ludwig came home.

Al grips his hand gently, "Like I said there's a meeting in two weeks, we can catch everyone then."

Matt nodded, squeezing his hand. "I still want to call dad and papa. I miss them too much to wait."

Al rang up the next number. Francis. Matt bit his lip anxiously.

It took a moment but he did appear, he must have already been sat there as he had his glasses on.

"Papa," the lump of emotion came back again and matt had to wonder when he'd gotten this weepy. Still, he couldn't stop grinning.

"Matthieu! When did you get back?!"

"Last night," he wiped away a stray tear. "Al met me at the airport. It's so good just to see you again...!"

"Oh shush, it's alright.."

"How have you been? Did I miss anything?"

It wasn't much there either just the normality of it being reassuring. It was all he needed. News, voices, contact. Colour! So much colour and it was all so bright now! Francis didn't stay as long as Gil, needing to get back to work.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Matt leaned into him, hugging for a moment. Al smiles gripping tight.

"I guess dad must be busy with work? Shame, I wanted to check on him and Ro."

Al's smile fell slightly. "Ro's not staying with us anymore.."

Confusion filled his face, along with fear and heartache. "S-she isn't...?"

Al picked up the journal from yesterday, flipping through it to the first winter.

Matt watched in confusion. "Al...?"

"She's still nearby, perfectly fine. Just decided to move out with some friends.

"And dad just let her go?"

Al handed him the book, "It was for the best really, she still visits though."

Matt took it, looking through. Al hugged him to his chest as he read again. It had been rather lonely without her around..

Matt read through details of how school had been, and how it slowly came to the point of her leaving. The knowledge that she wasn't there anymore left a heavy ache in his heart. Yes, she was close, but it still felt so far away...

Al held him tight nuzzling in.

They just sat a moment, Matt letting the information sink in. It was hard to know that she was gone, but reassuring that she was happy again. But just left him feeling a little emptier than expected. He'd liked having a sister...

 _*I know Matt.. I miss her too..*_

 _*She... She's really gone...?*_

 _*I'm sorry..*_

Matt couldn't stop the tears if he'd tried. They flooded over, dropping onto the journal in his lap. Al held him tight rocking softly, maybe they could check in on Iain sometime and visit.

It might help ease the blow at the very least. It was a nasty shock to come home too... Who knows, if Matt had been there, maybe Ro wouldn't have left? Maybe her school adventures would have played out differently? Matt had always been the one she entrusted easiest, even if they didn't always talk much.

Nonetheless it left Al to himself for the better part of two years. The ringing emptiness could still be felt in him. Matt shifted, hugging back tightly, though he no longer knew who's pain he was trying to ease anymore. They both needed company for a while..


	2. Reunions

After Matt had calmed again, he asked to try Arthur one last time. Al still sat hugging him from behind.

Once again though, Arthur didn't answer. Matt knew he was probably busy, but it didn't help his mood. He slumped back with a dejected sigh.

"We can try again later."

"I guess... He's probably busy..."

"You could always try his phone? Probably out of the house somewhere. Either way pops'll tell him sooner or later then he'll be calling us."

"I guess so..." He knew it was childish, but he wanted his parents.

Al hugs tight nuzzling into his neck. * _We're teenagers, we're allowed to be childish!*_

Matt just curled in, sulking for a moment. Al smiles at that. Yes they lived on their own and had countries to run, but in the end they really were just kids still. Hell, even their parents and the older nations still wanted to be coddled every now and then.

They sat around for a while, making lunch, watching movies and Al helping Matt catch up on his country. The day passed quickly, paperwork stealing most of their time.

It was starting to get dark when they finished Al laying his head on Matt's leg with a sigh. Matt just sat and petted his hair gently.

 _*...Wanna come to Utah with me after the meeting? I need to feed the snake at Bear Lake soon.*_

 _*Yeah... Never liked that snake much...*_

 _*He's alright 's long as he's fed, great for tourism though.*_

Matt sighed, just leaning in. Al curls around him. Them using each other's legs as pillows. It was there that they dozed off, snuggling like kittens. The wind howled unnaturally, sending Al in closer.

Morning came with them both a little sore from sleeping on the floor, but a little better rested.

Matt was still cuddly and mopey. He just wanted to sulk A little more. Al didn't mind, a little clingy himself.

Neither of them really wanted to move, but something was beeping persistently.

 _*Whasat noise..?*_

Matt just groaned, covering his ears. Al shifted searching it out.

It was his laptop. Arthur must have finally seen they'd been trying to call him. Al pulled it over clicking the icon. Bleary numbers in the corner saying it was just past six.

"Alfred? Is everything alright?" Arthur peered into the camera on his end, tired eyes magnified by his glasses. "My Internet's been patchy lately, it didn't ring."

"Time difference Dad.. 's barely sunrise here.."

"Gah, sorry," he groaned, pushing his fringe back. "I just saw two missed calls and got worried."

Al hefted up the computer setting it in front of Matt's face. Matt peered up, unable to see much without his glasses. They were somewhere on the floor...

Arthur gasped, joy filling his tired face. "Matthew!"

Said glasses were picked up and nudged against his ear by a lethargic hand. Al curling back up near his stomach.

Matt fumbled to get them on, peering at the screen. "...daddy?"

"No wonder you've been calling! Welcome home!"

 _*Great time to call by the way..*_

Matt just smiled sleepily, trying to reach him through the screen. Arthur just chuckled. "How about I call back later? You two look like a few more hours rest would do you good."

A sleepy mumbling sounded beside him.

Arthur just chuckled. "I'm working on my laptop all day, call me back when you're awake."

"Sur thing.."

Arthur said goodbye then hung up. Matt smiled sadly at the screen. Al hugged his waist getting comfy on his belly.

"I can't wait for the meeting," Matt hummed softly, closing his eyes. Al hums drifting back off.

When they woke again, it was gone lunch. Kuma sat on Matt's chest, whining loudly about needing food. Al yawns grabbing the bear and rolling them both off his brother.

"Feed me! ! ! !" The cub wailed. (note for some reason FF doesn't save multiple exclamation points right next to each other)

"Hold your horses will ya?" Al grumbles lugging him to the kitchen.

"No horses! Fish!"

Was he this whiney before? Or was the fact that he had food at the ready without Matt going out to hunt for hours or days why the cub was so cranky?

Maybe he was just making up for lost time, being a pain in the ass...

Al stumbles through feeding the irate bear. Kuma munched for a bit then waddled off for a nap.

Al collapsed into a chair with a sigh. Matt leaned against his legs, apologizing softly.

"'s fine."

"Want me to make lunch...?"

"Nah I got it, go ahead and call Dad back."

Matt offered a weak smile before grabbing the laptop. Al left to throw together a few sandwiches.

Soon, Matt was sat chattering with Arthur again. Al glanced out of the window as he worked. Looking the lawn over before rejoining him.

"...and then we spent a good hour fishing him out of the ice," Matt laughed.

Al sat next to him smiling softly.

"Sounds like you've been busy then," Arthur chuckled.

"You?"

"Catching up on papers," Arthur sighed. "Though it'd go better without Iain whining constantly."

"What's up now?"

"Ashe is winding him up something chronic."

"Oh.."

"Oh, wait," Arthur paled. "Did you tell him yet...?"

Al nodded softly.

"It's okay, Dad," matt smiled sadly. "Al promised she was happy, so it's okay..."

Al hugs him again.

"So Iain kept her dog?" Matt asked to keep from dwelling on it.

"He was a handful with her around.."

"He still bloody is," Arthur smirked. "I've never seen Iain struggle to train something."

Al chuckles softly.

"Maybe I could...?" Matt suggested softly.

"Up to you?"

"Ask Iain. He might just let you at this rate."

Al smiles.

"I'll send him a message," Arthur smiled, tapping away on his laptop.

 _*..Think he'd like to see a big snake?*_

 _*He'd probably try and befriend of or kill it... I vote yes.*_

"Ask him if he'd be up for a roadtrip after the meeting?"

"Sure thing," Arthur shrugged, probably glad to have some peace for a while.

Al just grins mischievously.

Arthur paused in his typing. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, just planning cultural exchange."

"And here I thought you were going to annoy him for me."

"Might give him a scare yes."

"Videos if you can," he grinned.

Al chuckles. Matt smiled softly. His family never really changed that much.

"So anything else new?"

"Not really. Patrick's trying to get more politically aware again, but the poor kid couldn't care less."

Al laughs a bit at that.

"You'll see him at the meeting. Might even share his colouring books."

"Alright then."

Matt just smiled warmly.

They kept on for a while before hanging up. Matt sat back, feeling a little more at ease now.

"Better?"

He nodded. "I almost feel like I never left."

Al smiles hugging him again.

Time passed and the twins stayed glued together. Al was finally resting easy and soon enough they were stepping into the meeting.

Matt barely managed to step through the door before a shot of white tackled him to the ground. The rush of German didn't help the confusion.

Matt didn't care. He just hugged tight, burying into the familiar scent.

Al gave them a glance and continued to his own seat.

"Alfie!" an excited giggle reached him from across the room. Northern Ireland waved at him, grinning brightly.

"Hey Pat! What's up?"

"I've got new pens! You wanna try them?"

"Sure!"

The child beamed, bright green eyes peeking out from beneath unruly auburn hair. "Our boss says I should try to do meetings stuff, but Artie and Iain say I can just draw if I wanna."

"Drawing is more fun anyway."

"That's what I said!"

He chuckles.

"So I brought lots of things to play with and Gilbert said he'd play too cuz he doesn't have to be here either, he just likes to."

That and he probably wanted to make out with Matt in the supply closet later... They were still tangled on the floor, though Francis and Molly had joined them and were working on freeing the poor boy.

Al just kept his focus on Patrick for the moment. The child was still yammering on.

Al quietly nudged over to his brother that there was in fact a child here and he could be handsy later.

Matt sat up, grinning sheepishly. _*Sorry...*_

 _*S'alright. We got a few days here, plenty of time.*_

 _*Little carried away... Just missed him so much!*_

 _*Keep it in your pants for a few hours, then you can run off.*_

 _*Hours! But I already waited two years!*_

Al just chuckles slyly.

Soon enough though, they got everyone seated and the meeting underway.

Boring, boring, blah, blah, blah. Even Al started tuning out at one point. Patrick slipped him a piece of paper and a few pens.

He started out normal enough, drawing dinosaurs from Jurassic World. Later on he slipped into some gangly figure standing among trees.

He barely even noticed until Patrick shied away from it anxiously. Al finally realized what he was doing, taking the paper and crumpling it quickly.

"What was that...?" The child whimpered. "It didn't look friendly..."

"Just a nightmare.."

He frowned, hugging him. Al hugs back shaking off the chill.

Soon, they were dismissed for lunch. Matt and Gil had never moved so fast! Al would just stay here to avoid awkward encounters..

"What's this...?" Molly had come over to help Patrick clear up his drawings and found Alfred's sheet... It'd fallen on the floor.

"Garbage.."

She picked it up and opened it out of curiosity, nearly dropping it again in shock. Al snatched it back crumpling it again.

"A-Alfie...?"

"He said it was a nightmare," Pat muttered behind her.

"Its fine.. It's gone now.." for summer at least..

"Are you sure? It looks like one hell of a creeper..."

He nods balling up the paper as small as he could.

Molly watched him, her eyes betraying the fact she didn't quite believe him. "Well... If you ever wanted to talk about it..."

"Yeah.. Thanks.."

She flinched slightly, feeling very dismissed. She took Pat off and Iain took her place.  
"Well then?"

"Huh?"

"Arthur said you wanted a word with me."

"Oh yeah, Matt and I were heading out to a lake in Utah after this, ya wanna come see somethin cool?"

"Define cool," the Scot looked tired. "As in, can I feed it a dog?"

"It prefers three whole cows at a time."

"Fantastic. I'm in!"

"You are not feeding him my puppy!" A tiny angry voice piped up from his pocket.

"Ro?"

"Hey," she popped up, grinning. "I came to see Mattie, but he ran off with Gil, didn't he."

"He'll be back after lunch. You can buzz around his head then." He grins.

"Oh, I might just scare him a little bit," she giggled.

"Go ahead he could use a laugh." Al chuckles.

She grinned impishly. They chat for a bit before the others filtered back.

Ro hid beneath Matt's chair, waiting to tease him. Al watched from his own smiling softly.

The meeting got back underway, but Matt kept jolting in his chair, twitching when he thought something brushed by him. It was all Al could do to keep from giggling. Patrick let the odd chitter go, unable to keep from laughing at the sight.

"Quarter says he'll squeak like a mouse soon."

"Arthur gave me pocket money, I'll bet a whole pound he squeals like Molly."

"You're on."

They watched a few minutes longer before, as Al predicted, Matt jolted and squeaked in surprise. Al laughs quietly with his face on the table. Pat pouted softly, struggling not to smirk instead.

They got a few looks from the older nations in disapproval but who cared?

A soft flutter brushed by Al's ear, Ro whispering to him. "He's not as quick as he used to be. He still hasn't caught on yet..."

"Keep going its funny."

She shrugged and flew back, pulling his hair instead.

It must have looked odd to most the nations, seeing Matt squirm like that. Al had nearly disappeared under the table now to hide his laughter.

 _*Al, what the hell is going on?!*_ Matt turned and shot him a confused and annoyed look.

 _*J-just stay still for a minute. You'll figure it out.*_

He shot him a perplexed look, silently pleading.

 _*Look to your left!*_

He turned just as Ro stepped off his shoulder and grew to her human size. Matt gaped for a moment before dragging her into a smothering embrace. Al finally returned to a proper seating position.

"Iain never said she was coming too," Patrick beamed. "She gets mad when I chase her round the garden but I still like to play tag."

Al chuckles. Matt sat beaming across the room now, whispering to Ro so Germany didn't get too annoyed.

 _*Happy?*_

 _*Ecstatic,*_ he grinned, squeezing her gently _. *How did you get her over?*_

 _*I didn't Iain brought her.*_

 _*You didn't ask him?*_

 _*Nope.*_

Matt beamed. _*I need to thank him later then.*_

Al smiles, the meeting went on after that.

When the meeting ended, Matt ran straight over to the Scotsman and bearhugged him, gratitude tumbling from his lips. Al slipped outside.

Molly smiled at him as he stepped out. "Bit loud, isn't it? Good to see Mattie back though."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's back." Al fiddled with a lighter in his pocket.

"You seem a little distracted honey..."

Al sighs softly taking out the paper from earlier. He sat on the sidewalk using the lighter to burn it. _'Kill it with fire! !'_

She frowned softly, concern creasing her brow.

"I've just been having a lot of bad dreams lately.. Memories more like.."

"Is it him..." She sat beside him but let him have a bit of space.

"Yeah.."

She lay a gentle hand on his arm, smiling sadly. He turns latching on and hiding in her shoulder. She gasped in shock at the sudden movement but pulled him into a hug without a word.

He was so tired.. That thing comes along and dredges up unwanted images, at least it was asleep for now and he could get some rest..

Molly sat with him, petting his hair until he was ready to move. She didn't fully understand what was upsetting him, but if it was anything to do with that creep, she couldn't just pretend it was nothing.

The wad of paper burned merrily in front of him still. Eventually he pulled back.

Molly smiled warmly at him, rubbing his arm. "Okay...?"

"Yeah."

"Want to get some dinner? With Mattie back and Artie, Pat, Iain, Ro and Dylan here, we can make it a big family meal!"

"Sounds awesome!"

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Let's go get them then!"

Al followed along leaving behind the small pile of ash. Neither of them noticed the quiet laugh of the wind as a breeze swept it away.


	3. Snake Bite

Finally the meeting was over. Al was driving down the road in his truck heading towards Bear Lake in Utah, livestock trailer being towed behind it.

Matt and Iain sat in the truck with him. Matt bubbled with excitement but Iain just looked bored. No one had told him what was going on yet, but he agreed to come along because Arthur took Ashe off his hands for a while.

Finally Al pulled into a remote spot by the water and stepped out, going around and lowering the ramp for the three cows they had brought. "Last stop ladies, enjoy it while you can."

The cows trundled down the ramp, wandering off to graze nearby.

Iain got out of the front and came around to him. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Bear Lake Utah, home of the famed Bear Lake monster."

The Scot just gave him a flat stare, unimpressed. Al just walks over to the water stepping out of his shoes and wading in, he dips a hand in and sends out a soft electric pulse. Matt came to the shore and watched, keeping an eye on the cows.

It was about ten minutes before something happened. The water ripples softly nearby. The cows mooed uneasily. Iain frowned, coming closer.

A head shot out of the water snatching one of the cows. It was easily as big as dragon if not bigger, it was snake like in appearance with many rows of teeth. Long neck leading back to the water.

Iain jolted back initially then stared with an odd sense of awe. Al sat recording the whole thing with Matt beside him. The snake worked its jaws around the meal easing it down its throat. It had crystals mixed in with its scales here and there and horns growing out of its head.

"What the hell is that?" the Scot muttered.

"That is a horned serpent. It has a lot of other names too but I'm not sure if you could pronounce them."

"I'd give it a shot," he muttered, stepping closer to the water. "Hello Beastie."

Al held back a snicker. _*You were right he's like Steve Irwin.*_

 _*I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to be scared,*_ Matt smirked.

The snake eyed the man as it finished swallowing its cow. Iain just stood relaxed and open. Sure he had a spell in mind for a quick escape if he needed it, but on sense making enemies before they even met.

It watched him for a moment before moving for a closer inspection. He slowly took his hands out of his pockets, offering them to the snake.

It looked and smelled him over, stealing a glance at the brothers before turning back to the man.

"You're a thing of beauty," Iain hummed, appraising the enormous beast. "Sleek, powerful... And either a killer lung capacity or gills..."

The snake turned its head, exposing one of the crystals on his neck to him. He reached out, touching it gently.

"He wants you take it," Al translated, "It's a gift."

Iain turned, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah he likes you, the crystals are supposed to have great divination properties."

"Thank you," Iain turned back to the snake, smiling softly as he eased the crystal off. "I'll treasure it."

It remained a moment more before disappearing into the water again, leaving the last two cows for another day.

Iain stepped back, looking at the gem in his hands. It was shaped to fit in with the rest of the skin, gleaming in different colors in the light. You could feel that it had a power of its own.

Iain's eyes glowed with appreciation as he admired his gift. He'd have to find a safe place for it so he could play with it layer.

Al chuckles as he came over, "There's not really a lot of them left to be honest. Wakaya kinda had a phase where she went crazy and couldn't get enough snake kabobs. But she promised to leave them alone after they got thinned out."

"Who's Wakaya?" Ian quirked a curious brow as he strode back to the truck.

"Oh god, never did tell you did I?" he chuckles, Al locked back up the trailer as he started talking about his so called Aunt. "She's the one who taught me about electricity."

"Sounds like a barrel of fun," Iain smirked wanly. Dragon still wasn't thrilled by his experience with electricity and it remained one if the few things Iain had still to get his head around magically.

"Yeah well, Mom left us to the colonists for a while before France and Artie found us. Wakaya and Nanook ended up teaching us the things she couldn't."

Matt smiled fondly, content just to sit and listen. He'd missed hearing other people's voices.

Iain wrapped up his crystal and set it in the truck. "Why didn't you tell me about your legends before? I'd be happy to meet them."

"Not sure to be honest, I mean I knew you had magic but I still had that feeling that you wouldn't believe us."

"Makes sense," he shrugged. "You had Artie raising you. He wasn't really a pinnacle of trust back then. Still, didn't you ever see the fae creeping around his house when you were wee?"

"I remember a little bit.. Before my growth spurt I could see lights here and there, but after I'd only see them on Halloween.."

"It was the only time you were open to it," Matt piped up. "You stopped believing for a while after you started arguing with Arthur and everything..."

"I do remember he'd teach us little things for protection and stuff, but a lot of it didn't work as well with what we've got here."

"This is a whole different kettle of fish over here," Iain smirked with a familiar look of curious interest. "Protection from your spirits depends on what kind of damage they do and if anything repels them. I doubt we could keep your snake off us with a silver chain or iron jewelry."

Al chuckles.

"Any chance I could meet Wakaya? I'd like to give electric another try."

"There might be, she stops by more often in spring while she's bringing the rain. Usually in summer too."

Iain's eyes lit up with a childish glee.

 _*I don't think I've ever seen him get so excited before,*_ Matt commented. _*Not too sure how I feel about it.*_

 _*Hopefully its a good thing. Still it would make for another great video.*_

 _*I think I'm a little worried he'll end up losing an arm one day or something. He seriously is insane...*_

Al smirks at that, but he felt a little worry in there too. How long till winter now? The summer was just starting, right? It was hard to tell, so many days blurred together now...

It should be plenty of time for Iain to get back home first..

"Hello? Space cadets," the Scotsman waved his hand in front of their faces, frowning softly. "Anyone manning the controls in there?"

"Oh sorry.."

"You pair keep zoning out.." he frowned softly at them.

"Placing bets on whether you'd lose an arm one of these days." Al smirks.

"I've come close to losing a leg," Iain just shrugged. "It's not that bad really."

Al chuckles.

Matt had to laugh to. _*He really is insane.*_

 _*Yep.*_ "Well how bout lunch?"

"Sounds good," Matt jumped up. "I'll get it."

Al sat on the grass. Iain sat nearby, lounging lazily. Al had drifted off after a few minutes. Matt brought back the meal, but Al was already asleep.

Darkness filled the room. The light switch was on the outside and it wasn't uncommon for them to leave it off. Distant laughter echoed down the dark hall outside, ringing voices mocking him.

Al shivers pressing into his corner. He had cried silently in the dark on more than one occasion. But it felt like he was just becoming numb to it now..

It didn't stop the room being constantly damp and cold though. It was like they were intentionally making his stay uncomfortable.

It smelled faintly of blood.. His blood. Often times he'd get beaten when he resisted or end up pulling out stitches.

Just as he settled down into an uncomfortable evening of quiet suffering, an all too familiar voice broke the silence. "Evening Birdie."

Al hissed hoarsely, damn the burn.

The door opened and let in a knife of light that blinded him while he slipped into the room. "Ready to play?"

Al cringed, pressing into his knees to protect his eyes.

Rough hands grabbed him, pushing him into the floor. Al kicked out, trying to hit Nate's stomach. The brunette just twisted, jabbing him hard in the ribs. "Stay still."

Al gave a strangled cry as the resetting bones were agitated.

Nate grabbed his wrists, pinning them high above his head as he pressed his knee into his stomach. "You just sit pretty like a good little bird. Sing me a song."

His breath caught, pain making his eyes wet.

"Good," he cooed, leaning in too close. "Good boy."

 _'Go away go away!'_

Hands groped, fabric shifted. Nate kept up his vile endearments in his ear. Whatever was being pressed into him didn't feel entirely natural. Yes it had taken some practice to fit Ivan in all his glory but Nate was going for torture tonight.

Pain spread across his lower back as whatever it was, was inserted far too quickly and without proper preparation. He gave a choked scream. Tears running down his face.

Nate flipped him onto his stomach, forcing him to spread himself wider. "Tell me you like it."

 _No no no.._ He couldn't scream, he couldn't yell, he couldn't move..

"Tell me!" Nate snapped, getting rougher.

Al hissed and whined. Any more and he'd rip something.

Not that he seemed to care as he shoved it in even deeper. "Tell me you love it, you piece of shit!"

Al's voice was long gone and the man knew it. He twisted his head biting Nate's arm as hard as he could, wishing he had fangs or venom to take it off completely.

Nate yelped and recoiled, kicking him in fury. "You worthless piece of crap!" He dealt another blow with each word, aiming for tender spots and cheap shots.

He had to be drunk.. That or upset with one of his experiments.. Either way Al ended up on the bad end.

Once he'd vented all of his anger on the blonde, he simply spat on his prone form and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Al dragged himself back to his corner. Corners were wonderful, safe on three sides.. He huddled up spasing in pain. Bleeding in places that weren't safe to bleed.

Whatever he'd been using was still lodged deep inside him, stretching things to a point that it shouldn't stretch to. He tried to get it out without hurting himself more. No matter how gentle he was though, it still caught and tore him more. Nate never used nice toys...

Al pulled over his pants and wiggled them back on. When he first woke up they had taken his clothes and put him in navy pajama pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. They hadn't given him anything else since.

At this point they were stained with all manner of bodily fluids and refuse. He reeked but that never seemed to stop Nate getting as close as he did...

Al curled up in his corner letting the pain lull him to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Matt leaned over him, a concern frown tugging his brows together. "Alfie...?"

Al jumped slightly attempting to pull back, only to meet a dirt wall. It seemed he had wandered off and pressed himself into a hollow to replicate the corner.

"Alfie, shh, its okay," Matt cooed, letting him have some space but staying close. "It's just a dream, you're okay, you're safe."

Al sighs, shaking slightly. He grabs Matt's shirt tugging him closer. Matt just slipped into the hollow, curling around him. Al buried in giving a strangled sob. Matt just held him, stroking his hair soothingly.

It took nearly an hour for him to calm down again, nearly having a panic attack in the beginning. Matt cooed softly the whole time, ignoring Iain sat behind them. The Scot was concerned but knew enough to give them space.

When he finally drained from all the stress his stomach growled. Al whines softly, clinging to Matt.

 _*You hungry now? I can ask Iain to get the picnic?*_

 _*No I can go back.*_

 _*If you're ready, we can go.*_

Al eased himself out of the hole, and they headed back to the campsite. Neither of them asked questions, but it was clear enough to see that they were both worried and wanted to know.

He couldn't say it. Only digging out the red journal from his bag while he sat and nibbled at his lunch.

 _*I don't like that book,*_ Matt accidentally projected.

 _*It helps get it out of my head...*_

 _*Sorry...*_ Matt flinched _. *I don't like the thought of you suffering...*_

"s fine.."

"Huh?" Iain looked up when Al spoke.

Al glanced up too, he hadn't realized he switched. Matt looked between them, biting his lip cautiously.

"You okay, bud?" Iain asked gently.

"..bad dream..."

"Getting them a lot lately?"

Al nodded, gripping his journal.

"How long for?"

"..s-since early winter.."

Matt suppressed a spike of envy that Iain could get Al to talk when he couldn't.

"All the same dream?" Iain asked gently.

He shook his head.

"Similar or willynilly?"

"...Memories I'd rather forget.." He eyed Matt, he couldn't say it out right. That's why he had filled up the journal..

Iain nodded softly, shooting Matt a look when he nearly asked something more.  
"We're here if you need us."

Al set the book aside. Laying his head on his brother's thigh. Matt petted his hair gently, worry still waiting at his heart.


	4. Nightmare

As the day went on he seemed fine again. Summer continues and the dreams were far less frequent than before. Not that they didn't stop watching him discreetly.

Once autumn came Al grew fidgety, insisting he was fine and that he had to leave to prep one of his houses for winter.

Matt offered to stay with him, or he could come up north with him. He was rather intent on going to a specific house though. Attempting to let Matt off to his own house.

The more Alfred tried to push him away, the more Matt's own anxiety kept spiking up. Why did he want to leave?

Finally they ended up driving together to Michigan. Al anxious the whole trip. They fed off each other's negativity, getting wound up.

There was something different about this house, If Matt looked there were small charms hanging here and there, symbols etched into the rocks. Okay, now he really was worried. He stopped out the front of the house, turning to his brother. "Al...? What is all this...?"

"Just some precautions.. Nothing to worry about."

"Against what?"

He twitched, going to unlock the door. Matt followed him in, trying to figure out what had him so scared.

Al took their bags upstairs, coming back and going to the shed. Matt followed like a lost puppy, concern just growing with every step.

He started pulling out tools, an axe a few knives, and set to sharpen them. They didn't exactly look like steel..

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Al jumped nearly dropping the axe on his toes, Matt must have gone invisible without realizing it. Matt stepped up and grabbed the handle before it could fall. "Talk."

"I.. uh.. it's just..."

Matt just gave him a don't-you-dare-give-me-any-bullshit look.

"I..I.." The wind howled ominously, carrying with it a ghastly voice. Al cringed curling up and blocking his ears.

Matt shivered, turning sharply. "What the hell..?"

Al grabbed the axe and ran outside. Matt darted after him.

The smell of old flesh and icy winds greeted them, something moving in the trees. It was tall, incredibly thin and had antlers. Sunken eyes glowing an ethereal orange in the shadows. Matt swore and grabbed Alfred's shoulder, skidding to a halt before either of them could cross the tree line. Al just looked terrified, axe shaking slightly in his hands. Wendigo..

Matt took the axe gently and steered him inside, trying to stay as calm as possible. Panicking just made that disgusting thing more excited. Al whines moving to the fireplace, shaking hands struggling to light it.

"Just sit," Matt muttered, locking the door before coming to take over.

Al sat back, curling up and hiding in his arms.

Once the fire was lit, and locks and charms were checked, Matt finally settled with him, pulling him into a hug. _*How long has it been following you?*_

 _*..Last winter..*_

 _*You should have sent a message... I'd have come back and torn its head off...*_

 _*I couldn't.. You had the cubs, and I didn't even know where you were.. I couldn't put you in danger for my sake..*_

 _*How many times do we have to tell you that we want to help? Besides, if this thing gets you, it'll probably come after me next, so...*_

 _*It's a 15 foot cannibal Matt.. I didn't want anyone hurt..*_

"Alfred, it'll hurt us whether you want it to or not," Matt said softly, sadly. "We can stop it, but we need to do it together."

Al sighs leaning into him.

He held him tight, swaying gently. Al shook slightly, the stress was clear to see.

 _*How about we take tonight to plan? Just relax. If it gets through the circle somehow, I'll let Bear tear it to pieces.*_

 _*Ok..*_

 _*Now get some rest. I'll fix up something to eat later.*_

He sighs curling up by the fire. Fire was good, it hates fire.. Fire hurts it.. Matt sat with him until he calmed down. He took half an hour to drift to sleep.

As soon as he was sleep, Matt got up and peered out of the window, checking on their 'guest'. It had slunk away back into the trees. He closed the curtains and sighed with relief. He knew it was still there, but at least it wasn't waiting at the doorstep.

Now he knew where the nightmares came from.. Those stalked by wendigo often get plagued by bad dreams and paranoia.

Not that knowing why made him any more comfortable with it. Matt wouldn't rest easy until that creature was a foul smelling pile of ash.

Now what to do about it?

For tonight, nothing. It couldn't get in and they didn't need to go out. They would be safe for one night. Then they needed a strategy or they would both die.

Al sat by the fire still as he went about the house, stuffed Mana somehow making its way into his arms as Kuma snuggled into his back.

Matt smiled halfheartedly, going to dig up some food. At least Al didn't slip into another nightmare before dinner was done.

Matt woke him gently, setting their food nearby. _*Alfie... Time to eat.*_

He roused slowly. Shuffling to the table rather quietly. The animals moved with him, seeming to have taken up protective places around him. They needed him back on his feet.

Matt was trying, but the dead eyes of the wendigo were pressing on him subconsciously. He swore he could feel them watching...

Dinner ended up rather quiet, Al responded to Matt but it was clear he was still worried, Matt didn't know what he could do. It wasn't like he could lie and tell him the wendigo wasn't dangerous.

Maybe they could call for help? Ice and lightning weren't much against it, even with the silver it would only slow it if they couldn't get to the heart. Depending on the age of the spirit, wendigo could summon ice and storms.

Matt could fend those off, but it would leave him open to attack...

Once dinner was finished Al shuffled around in his bag, bringing up a cloth wrapped bundle and putting it on the table. Matt scooted back over, eyeing it curiously.

He unwrapped it, revealing a set of half finished gauntlet looking things. Silver claws waiting to be tacked on. "There's this kids book called Guardians of Gahoole.. About this tree full of warrior owls. The gauntlets seemed cool so I thought I'd try making a set.."

A soft smile touched Matt's lips. "It could be useful now. Did you make it out of silver?"

He nodded.

 _*Can you finish it?*_

 _*I think so, just need to figure out the joints.*_

 _*Maybe I can help?*_

Al shifted over a little letting him look better. He picked up one of the claws, running his fingers along it before lining it up with the joint. Al looked the other one over, attaching the straps.

Between them, it wouldn't take long to finish. Al pulled back trying them on his feet. They slipped over his talons, the claws slightly longer than his own.

 _*Extra reach and more damage. Looks good,*_ Matt praised.

Al grins flexing them a bit _. *Thanks for the help.*_

 _*No problem. I like tinkering,*_ he smirked. _*Do they fit okay or do you need them tightened?*_

 _*Nah they're great.*_ Al slipped them off and hung them by the door just in case.

 _*Keep them in reach,*_ Matt tried to sound cheery, but the grave tone seeped through.

He nodded softly adjusting them. Matt stole another glance outside. It was getting darker..

He scanned the trees, looking for the wendigo. There was a small flash of orange before it disappeared. He shut the curtains quickly, trying to ignore the icy finger of dread that traced down his spine.

They settled together on the couch, trying to get rid of their worries by watching Bar Rescue on Spike. At least the noise was a good distraction.

Al clung to his rabbit plush while snuggling with Matt. Neither of them fell asleep till early morning. Even then it was tense and not very restful.

Al had slipped off around 8:30. Matt dozed on and off all night.

When he woke Alfred was gone.

Matt jolted up, panic setting in. _*Alfred?!*_

There was shuffling in the kitchen. He moved cautiously, grabbing the table lamp as a meager weapon.

Al was pressed into the pantry, gazing at nothing with tears on his cheeks. There was a knife in his hand.

 _*Alfie...*_ Matt set down the lamp, coming over slowly.

He must have been sleepwalking again. Images fluttered through his mind, Al hiding in a small supply closet in the middle of an escape attempt. Matt tried calling to him, soothing gently. Al followed the voice, slowly waking up. Matt could have choked with relief when he finally focused on him.

The knife fell out of his hand as he sank to the floor.

 _*You okay?*_ Matt knelt with him, casually moving the knife away just in case.

 _*I'm so sick of these memories...*_

 _*Try to look passed them,*_ Matt encouraged halfheartedly. _*They're just memories. They can't hurt you anymore. He's gone.*_

Al sighs shakily, pulling himself together. Matt rubbed his back gently.

After a minute he stood up again.

 _*Okay?*_ Matt stood with him.

 _*Yeah.*_

* _Okay...*_ Matt rubbed his eyes, ignoring the headache he had building.

 _*I'm sorry..*_

 _*It's okay... It's not like you meant to...*_

 _*Not just the dreams.. I should have killed it last year..*_

 _*Why didn't you...?*_ Matt wasn't angry, just curious.

 _*I tried.. It kept setting snares, I couldn't use my wings..*_

 _*It looks strong... We might need help...*_

Al tensed at the thought.

 _*Al, that thing is strong... If it calls up ice, I can't fight it... I can stop it, but I can't help you kill it...*_

 _*...Alright...*_

 _*It's just a question of who...*_

 _*...Iain's the best at fire as far as I can tell..*_

 _*I think it's him or Molly... No offence to Molly, but Iain would get through the shock better...*_

Al nods softly.

 _*You call him. I'll check the charms around the house...*_

Al took a moment to breathe, trying to calm himself before heading to the phone. At least it still worked. All his lines were underground and the wendigo at least hadn't dug them up and broken them. He takes another breath dialing the number.

Iain picked up after a few rings, sounding his usual calm and collected self. "Hello?"

"Hey Iain.."

"Al? Hey bud, what's up? You sound like shit."

"I uh.. We.. could use your help with something.."

"Surely Mata can fix his own roof," he teased. "He doesn't need me to fly half way round the world for some tiling."

Al made a dry chuckle. It helped a little.

"Seriously though, kid, what do you need?"

"..I'm being hunted.. And it's not an easy kill.."

"Sounds dangerous," he could hear the malicious spike of glee in the Scots voice. "I like it already."

Al smiles slightly.

"Tell me more," he hummed. "One, are you safe, two, are you alone, three where are you and four, most important, can I punch it?"

"We're safe for now, got a barrier of sorts. Matt's with me. We're in the woods in Michigan, If I went to a more populated area it would just follow me and have more to eat.."

"What is it?"

"A man eater.. Used to be a person at one point but now it's a monster.."

"Any nasty tricks up its sleeves?"

"It's smart, ice powers, heals better than we do and fifteen feet tall."

That shut him up for a moment. "Wow... Any weaknesses to throw in there or am I signing up for suicide?"

"Silver and fire, shatter the heart and burn the body."

"And suddenly it's possible again! What are the odds of being attacked if I try and walk in your front door?"

"We'll keep an eye out. It's not expecting you so I don't think it'll be around though."

"Fantastic! I've been looking for a challenge," Iain couldn't be smiling. He wasn't that mad, was he? "I'll be by about this time tomorrow at the latest."

"Alright." Al worried for the man..

"Stay safe til then." The line went dead, buzzing in his ear.

Al hung up rubbing his tired face.

 _*Everything okay?*_ Matt asked, just checking the last few charms.

 _*He's coming, sounds way too excited about it though..*_

 _*You did tell him this thing wants to eat us, right...?*_

 _*Yeah.*_

 _*If that thing doesn't kill us, I'm scared he will...*_

Al's lips twitched. It shouldn't be funny really but at this point he needed the lift.

 _*Come on,*_ Matt shook his head, smirking softly. _*We won't be stopping anything if we starve ourselves to death.*_

Al followed him to the kitchen. He had made sure to bring long lasting groceries with him, that way they'd have to leave as little as possible.

Maybe they should have asked Iain to grab a few extra supplies on his way down...

If anything else they might have to go to town to find him they could stock up then? It was just getting passed big ugly... Leading it to town might now be the best idea...

If nothing else Al could fly through. Or Matt could go alone. Hopefully this things hunger stopped at Alfred for now.

They sat down to a quiet meal, rechecking their equipment before attempting to sleep.

Sleep passed time... Kuma sat watch, growling at the door every so often.

Morning came and they were nervous. Al kept the gauntlets and axe with him near constantly. Matt could use swords and bows much better than him. Al was more meant for guns and heavy arms.

They waited anxiously, jumping every time something moved outside.

"Should we go look for him?"

"I don't know... It's out there..."

"He didn't even say how he was getting here.."

"Knowing Iain, probably flying on the back of a unicorn or something... Carried by an army of fairies..."

Al laughs a little, he was too stressed to care. The gravel crunched on the drive outside, heavy breaths rasping softly in the dying afternoon sun.

Al opens the door jogging out.

Iain stood just inside of Al's protection circle, staring straight at the decaying face of the wendigo. The creature stared at him with raging hunger but Iain just scanned its emaciated body with curious eyes. How the hell did he get here? Al glanced between them in slight panic.

The wendigo couldn't get passed the barrier... It tried, but couldn't come any closer. Al walked over to Iain.

"You didn't tell me he was an ugly bastard too," Iain smirked softly. "Got a smell about him, ain't he?"

"Yeah, but he can cover it if he needs too.."

"No chance of befriending this one, is there..."

"No.."

"Well, better get inside for now. Nights coming."

Al nodded leading the way to the door. The Scotsman strolled after him, humming calmly. They came inside and locked the door.

Matt stood in the doorway, white as a sheet. _*He's going to die... He is seriously going to die...*_

 _*I'll try to not let that happen..*_

 _*I'm starting to get scared for him bro...*_

 _*Me too..*_

Matt sighed, slowly unwinding again.


	5. Campfire Tales

**Note some bits I've used in this story has come from others I read. The idea of the Bear Lake monster (Who might not actually be a horned serpent) and the ghost hitchhiker I first heard from a fic called 'Stories of monster and mystery sightings in America' the author has a few interesting chapters, most about monsters I never knew about before. The Moth man I don't know much about, just saw it on Destination Truth or some similar show and I think the Jersey Devil is more commonly known than him.**

* * *

Iain had slipped off to take a look at their protection circles. Al shifted awkwardly before heading to the kitchen. A snack might calm him down some, though he still had his weapons looped to his belt.

Matt couldn't bring himself to set aside his own weapon. Five seconds in and Iain had already given him a minor heart failure. Al comes back with a mug of cocoa for them both. They settled and sipped, willing their anxiety to fade.

 _*What do you think he's doing? Trying to memorize the symbols?*_

 _*Probably... Or trying to replicate and improve them somehow...*_

 _*...Maybe we should spar or something... work out some tension..*_

 _*Can do? I feel like we shouldn't be too loud...*_

 _*There's always punching bags?*_

 _*Perfect. Let's go before Iain tries to make friends with it...*_

Al chuckles softly as they put away their empty cups, heading down to where he made a small gym in the basement. Matt set to work on the bag right away. Al watched for a moment before hooking up one for himself.

They vented their excess energy on the bags for a while. When they finished, Iain was sitting on a bench, patiently waiting. Al sat down on the floor resting. Matt grabbed a drink and sat beside him.

"So what's up..?"

"Your defenses are good, but won't last long if our friend keeps rubbing against them all night. At this rate, they'll wear through in another day or so."

Al sighs, "I kind of rushed through them.. Kinda hard to concentrate while on the run.."

"Then we'll just redo them tomorrow when we have sunlight," Iain shrugged. "Maybe set up a few more while we're at it."

He nodded.

"Why did you say why this thing didn't like you again?"

"No clue.. Once it homes in on a particular person its hard pressed to give up the chase.."

"So, while its zoned on you, the chance of me or Mata being targeted is low?"

"Low but still possible.. It's eternally hungry. No matter how much it eats it's never enough. That's why it's so thin and stringy looking."

Iain just nodded softly, thinking. Al fiddled with his gauntlets. Maybe he could polish them a bit, it'd kill a little time. It was a waiting game until they had a plan to take it down.

It wouldn't hurt to see what else weapons he could come up with he supposed, Iain didn't look armed even if he was far from helpless.

Even just a sword or something would help him in a fight. No doubt the redhead was still as good as he ever was, swinging a huge metal blade around.

He might have some extra silver laying around still. He could put a coat on the one he gave Matt as well as his.

Alfred has mentioned silver to Iain over the phone. Wouldn't hurt to ask if they'd been lucky enough for him to bring any over.

"Hey Iain? You wouldn't have happened to bring anything with you did you?"

"Uh, odds and sods," his shrugged. "What were you looking for?"

"I'm fairly good at smithing, maybe if you had some extra silver I could do something with it?"

Iain just smirked. "You should know I do by now. The fae fucking hate it."

Al smiles softly.

"I keep it all in my coat," he stood, stretching. "If you need help forging anything, I can still give you a few tips?"

"I was thinking of plating Matt's sword, I'm not real good with fencing and stuff but he learned a lot from Pops."

A fond smile touched his lips. "I see you've made yourself some claws instead. Very smart.."

Al grins softly. Iain ruffled his hair affectionately. "So, where's the forge?"

"Out back, had to build it while I was stuck here but I touched it up over the spring."

"Still in our little safety circle, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Then onward!"

Al chuckles a bit and they headed out. He had managed a roof and a decent work space, easier hauling rocks over when he didn't have to look over his shoulder constantly.

"We'll get this fixed up into a proper forge for you when big ugly is out of the way."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll have you forging swords like a pro in no time," he smirked, nudging him playfully.

Al gave a light hearted laugh as he started gathering wood and coals. It was the first time in a while he had done so. Matt just lingered outside, not a huge fan of heat still. Al didn't mind, him being nearby was enough. He never did real well in heat anyway.

They set up a dire, starting to heat the forge. With Iain's expertise in flames it didn't take long at all. Al plucked Matt's sword off him, trading it for his axe momentarily and they set to work.

First off, they needed to melt down their silver to coat their blades with. They set it to cook and checked over the tools, Al distracting himself by telling stories to the others. Matt was busy standing guard but Iain was content to listen.

Matt knew most of these anyway, he talked about some native creation stories, a few of Mana's more humorous adventures, even some more recent folklore such as the ghost hitchhiker of route 666 and the Mothman.

A childish excitement lit up in Iain's eyes, giving the twins a gut feeling that he was half tempted to go investigate some of their curious anomalies when this was all done.

Well at least the hitchhiker was friendly.. After a few hours of winter breaking heat, they had set aside the finished blades to finish cooling.

"Hmm, not bad," Iain praised casually. "You might have some talent in you yet."

"I'm better at horseshoes and farm tools." Al responded taking a drink from the bottles Matt fetched them.

"Lucky you, growing up in the time of guns and cowardly fighting," Iain teased, grabbing a bottle himself. "Nothing like my youth. We had to fight with our bare hands."

That got a small chuckle out of him.

"That's better!"

Al sat next to his brother as he wiped the sweat and soot off his face. He could have a proper shower before dinner.

 _*Swords all sorted?*_ Matt asked, still scanning the trees.

 _*Nice and shiny for ya.*_

 _*I can't wait to stab that bastard in the heart...*_

Al grips his hand. Only Matt could feel the slight tremble in his emotions still, but being productive had helped a lot. It was understandable. No one in their right mind would stay calm knowing something was waiting to eat them.

"We should probably get dinner started."

"Yeah..." Matt muttered, reluctantly heading inside. Part of him wanted to hide, but part of him wanted to stay outside so he could at least see the attack coming.

Al started to help, but he was in serious need of personal hygiene.. Even before they got here he had been a bit lacking. It was all of two minutes before Matt practically pushed him out of the kitchen and told him to have a wash. He walked off with a pout and ended up taking a hot soak. Maybe a proper bath would help his muscles.. Even if it didn't, at least it would help with the smell...

He tried not to fall asleep. But the water was so warm and he's been so stressed.. His eyes drifted shut before he could stop them.

Something was different about this one.. It wasn't entirely a memory of the past.. It was warped, distorted; new fears mixing with old horrors.

It sounded like someone was talking to him, Nate's voice reached out to his ears in a husky echo of another voice. The new voice was dry, rasping like dry leaves in the wind. It didn't belong to this world...

It called to him, taunting his feeble attempts at escape. Gleeful threats brimming with laughter.

Suddenly the floodgates opened. Loaded up with toxins and diseases left in a delirious feverish state for weeks. Limbs being amputated after being mangled beyond repair only for them to grow back painfully slow. Open heart surgery to see if it effected his capital. Other operations to see what body part was what state. Brain surgery. His own delirium causing him to release secrets about himself and guilt for the harm it caused the others. Beatings to test how much he could take and how fast it would heal. And then there was Nate's personal ventures. Repeated abuse in every creative way imaginable to humiliate and break him. Not just rape and dangerous toys, but whippings, bondage, painful damage to his genitals, stuffed in a small cage and put up like a bird on display. His voice taken away time after time. Clipping his wings the few times he managed to spread them along with a vile tests to see how the hell they worked. Being declawed a few times once he was tethered down again. He was positive he had died several times over…

Al woke up gasping for air. Glancing around franticly. He was still in the tub but he was far too cold, he tried to move but something held him down. _*…W-wana….*_ Even in his mind his voice was no more than a panicked squeak.

Matt was in the room in seconds, slipping in quietly with a concerned frown on his face. _*What happened?*_

The tub water had frozen over. Luckily Al had washed before setting to soak but he was starting to turn blue. Matt cussed, hurrying over to try and get him out before he ended up with hypothermia. _*What the hell were you doing in here?!*_

 _*I-I was just sitting.. trying to warm up.. I fell asleep! It was talking to me!*_

 _*Okay, hold still,*_ Matt glared at the ice, slamming a first into it to smash through the ice holding Al in the tub.

It broke easily at his touch, repelling away from his hand till he touched cold skin. That was all he needed. Matt slipped his hands under his brother, scooping him out of the water and quickly grabbing a towel to wrap him in.

Al clung easily, both out of fear and warmth. Matt just held him close, rubbing warmth back into his frozen brother.

After Al had settled a little he pulled over his pajamas and buried into them.

* _You okay now?*_ Matt asked softly as he lead them through to curl up on the couch.

 _*Yeah..*_ He still shivers some but more from cold than anything. Matt dragged a blanket over them, nuzzling close.

At least it smelled good down here. Whatever Matt had fixed might warm him up as long as he didn't leave it to burn.

 _*I left Iain cooking,*_ Matt smiled sheepishly. _*Or at least he took over when I bolted."_

 _*At least it wasn't Dad..*_ Al joked lightly, Iain was fairly better than Arthur, but the brit seemed to be cursed when it came to more complicated meals.

Matt just chuckled softly, the sound rumbling through his chest. Al smiled slightly, his nerves were still shot to hell with the stress of the past year but now that he had support it helped some.

 _*We won't let you suffer this alone,*_ Matt hummed gently.

Al's grip tightened slightly. It had hurt, not only reliving those memories each time he went to sleep. But knowing all he had to do was call and people would come running, only to be snatched up by greedy fangs of another.

Matt pulled him closer, rubbing his back.

He had spent the whole time slowly going mad. Once spring broke through he had nearly shut down in relief.

Now he had Matt and Iain here, nothing would touch him without a fight. Not physically anyway.

Al stayed cuddled to Matt until his stomach pulled them both to the kitchen, at least Al had the sense to keep fed in the entire fiasco, no help would come of weakening himself.

Iain graced them with a soft smile, sliding their plates over to them. Al smiles slightly back, digging in. Matt sat beside him, stomach growling even as he started to eat. Being a bear was hungry work!

Al chatted between every few bites, mostly something lighter to distract himself but slipping in different weapons and defenses he had waiting also. Iain just picked at his meal, mostly watching the twins, taking note of how they were faring.

Al was flushed with cold still but far warmer than before. The strain was plain to see in his eyes, long stretches of panic wearing him down.

Matt didn't look too much better, still tired from living as a bear. The Scot slipped back into the kitchen, making cocoa for them both, adding a gentle charm to help them sleep and prevent dreams. The chocolate perked their attitudes at least.

Iain suggested they get an early night so they were fresh in the morning to start setting traps. It didn't take too much coaxing for them to head off, they felt drowsy already.

Matt shuffled through to Al's room, clinging to his brother all the way. _*Can I stay...?*_

 _*Sure..*_

Matt hummed softly, flopping on to the bed and dragging Al with him. The other curled into Matt's side drifting off. They slipped into blissfully dreamless slumber.


	6. New Toys

It was more restful than Al had had for a while, he felt loads lighter upon waking. When he opened his eyes, Matt was still snoring beside him, sprawled over most if the bed and Alfred himself.

The weight was heavy but comforting. Familiar and friendly.

Looking his brother over, it actually looked like Matt had bulked up in his time away. He looked more muscular than when he left.

Well he would have had to a little keeping up his blubber barrier against the cold and hunting near constantly.

Still left Al feeling a little weedy in comparison...

Well it was fixable either way. Matt had always seemed a bit bulkier than him. But fast metabolism wasn't good for building up bulk size wise, leaving him lean but still strong.

Matt grunted softly, rolling on it him a little more.

Little hard to breathe now..

Matt snuggled in happily.

Well he liked to cuddle. Al had missed being this close to his brother. It wouldn't hurt to lay in for a while. Iain would wake them if he needed them. They lay there for a while, soaking up the peace while he could.

After a while, Matt grumbled awake, yawning loudly.

"Mornin sleepy."

"Morning," Matt hummed, wrapping his arms around him.

Al sighs nuzzling in.

"What's the time?" Matt mumbled onto his side.

"Donno."

"No Iain yet...?"

"Nope."

"Huh..." Matt hummed.

"We should probably check."

Matt grumbled in agreement, getting up. Al trailed behind as they walked down the hall.

They glanced in the guest room to find it empty. Same with the lounge, bathroom and kitchen. Al finally chanced checking outside.

There! He was out by the trees again, strolling in the morning sun. Al's breath hitched moving over.

As he grew closer, the air around them started to hum and throb with tell if magic.

Oh.. Well that made him feel better.

 _*Told you he'd add his own,*_ Matt teased gently.

At least he was safe.

 _*Come on, we need to get dressed.*_

 _*Alright..*_

They headed back in, going to find clothes. Al opted for a warm hoodie and running pants. Matt ended up in similar clothing, but wore just a T-shirt rather than a hoodie. They walked back out to Iain.

He'd stopped chanting, but the air still felt charged with energy. The Scotsman was stood in Al's forge, examining his weapons. Al walks over softly. Matt slipped off to check their defenses.

Iain didn't notice him.

Al watched him for a moment before slowly walking in front, startling Iain when he was tense didn't often end well.

"Sharp, well coated, but won't last for more than about twenty blows before the silver comes off," the Scotsman muttered as he ran his thumb along the blade. "Needs to be ingrained..."

"How do you do that?"

"Huh," he looked up quickly, taking a moment to focus once his concentration was interrupted.

"How do you ingrain something?"

"Rather than a steel alloy for the blade, you need a silver alloy instead," Iain shrugged. "Just coating the blade wears off after a while."

Al hums softly.

"I can melt these down and reforge them if you like?"

"Always fun learning something new." He shrugs.

"Just means we'll be weaponless for a day or so."

Not an easy choice then.. They had to trust that their defenses would hold.

Al scanned the trees warily, turning back to the Scot.

"It's your call," he shrugged. "I could do it in shifts - half then half - but it means longer and something potentially breaking."

"I suppose you'd have to ask Matt about his.. But I do have a few back up knives in the shed at least."

"Better than nothing. I just can't see these, inventive though they are, lasting through a siege."

It was only one monster, but Al would rather not contradict Iain's war experience. And if he stopped to think about how long this creature had been stalking him, it wasn't exactly a game of tag anymore...

In actuality it could have started while he was at Iain's while shrunk. That sense of foreboding that kept washing over him never sat well. The word siege felt oddly befitting...

Al retrieved the knives for Iain to hold and watched as he started. Al had never forged such a large blade himself before, just small knives and axes. Any swords he had were either saved from earlier times or bought at renaissance fairs or cosplay shops.

Iain though... Nearly every weapon Iain had ever fought with, he had crafted with his own hands. From slings and bows to claymores and even a few guns, though he often called them a cowards toy.

It was interesting to watch him work, sure precise movements with years of experience behind them. His movements were so confident, it instilled a hope that the blades would be just as strong.

Once he finished the first stage they took a break for lunch. Al carrying his around as he cleaned up his charms a bit. While Iain's added charms were strong, they relied on Alfred's original protection to guide and moderate them.

Now that he had some cover to keep him safe it was easier to find the mistakes and fix them.

"How's whatever you and Iain are working on going?" Matt asked when Al came back to the porch.

"I think it's started good. I don't know much about mixing metals but it looks like it's working so far."

Matt shrugged, smiling softly. "Making more weapons?"

"Yep. Kind of cool seeing him work. He really knows what he's doing."

"Wonder if he can make, y'know, non-deadly things?"

"Good question. Maybe I should quiz him on horseshoes?"

Matt laughed brightly. Al grins.

"Could you see him making like, ladies jewelry?" Matt smirked.

Al snorted into his drink leaning over with chuckles.

"Hell of a step from daggers, eh!"

"It is an odd image."

Matt tried to imagine the bulk of the Scot bent over a tiny ladies bracelet. Al started giggling at the scene.

"What's so funny then?" Iain came over, quirking an impressive brow.

Al glanced up, halfway caught between a smirk and a hand in the cookie jar face. Matt looked the same. The Scot just gave them Arthur's is-there-something-you-want-to-tell-me look.

"J-just thinking about something stupid."

Iain stared them down a moment longer then smiled. "It's good to see you lighten up."

Al smiles brightly.

"I'm going to check on the forge. You two stay comfy."

"Alright."

Iain skipped off again and Matt nearly burst out laughing again. _*No way in hell he's ever made jewelry.*_

 _*Well there was that box full of bracelets he had...*_

 _*Maybe Molly made them?*_

Al shrugs but the laughter was still there. Heck Iain knitted of all things and it was still hard to picture it. The old Scotsman was just weird. There was no other way around it.

Al takes his dishes inside to the sink. Coming back out to sit on the porch again. The sky was grey, it might snow today. At least the forge was covered. Iain would have them building a roof for it next, if it wasn't.

"How long do you think before it comes back..."

"I think it'll probably return round dusk," Matt shrugged. "Sooner if the snow comes."

Al sighs softly, searching the trees. The faintest glimmer of amber peered at him from deep between the branches. Al swallowed thickly. They'd have to go confront it sooner or later.. The longer they left it, the more likely it was to start hunting others.

They wandered around for the next hour, checking things over and doing chores. Until a terrified woman's scream ripped through the air.

They bolted outside, Iain already round the front where the scream came from but still inside their circle. "What the fuck was that?"

"It probably... It can mimic voices.. That's how it hunts.."

"Freaky son of a bitch... Sounded like it was killing someone out there."

"It calls for help and pulls people away from camp.. They run off blindly to rescue the voice and get caught..."

"Effective strategy..." Iain shuddered slightly.

Al had a hand resting on his axe himself. Matt had grabbed his sword and Iain stood tapping a few silver daggers that he'd strapped to his thigh - in easy reach if he was caught while working the forge.

There shouldn't be anyone here, Al was half tempted to be sure but even if there was it might be too late..

"Well, best get back before the metal cools," Iain finally broke the silence, moving back to the forge. The boys trailed after, not wanting to be left alone.

It was a truly chilling sound. Matt found himself close to praying for it not to happen again. They stood nearby watching Iain work. Al tending to his claws to make sure they worked properly. Matt oiled his blades to pass the time. The only sound in the clearing now was the ring of iron on silver as Iain hammered the impurities out of his new sword.

The day passed on and Al was fiddling with something new. Gun powder and flares littered in his workspace.

 _*Sometimes, you scare me,*_ Matt teased as he started dinner.

 _*Hey I like being creative, makes me feel artsy."_

 _*I'll buy you some paints the next time we go to town,*_ he chuckled.

Al smirks continuing with his little flash bombs. Hopefully they didn't spark at the table. If they did, at least he knew they worked!

He made up half a dozen before setting them aside.

 _*You planning to blow it up now?*_

 _*Nah not big enough for that. But if they work like I hope they do it'll give off a big enough fireball for a distraction at least.*_

 _*We can let our valour knight swoop in and slay the dragon,*_ Matt chuckled at his own little joke.

Al grins, having other people to talk to was doing him wonders. It was easier to make light of the situation and stop the stress eating him alive before the wendigo even got its teeth into him.

He cleaned up the table as Matt finished cooking.

They called in Iain then sat down to their meal. Al sat eating but his mind kept wandering to different plans. Matt would slip in the odd suggestion, but mostly sat asking Iain about working with metal.

They washed up after. Al putting his bombs in a safe place.

"Oh, new toys," Iain smirked over his shoulder as he hid them away. "What you got?"

"If they go off right a nice distracting fireball."

"Sounds dangerous, I like it."

Al smirks.

"The first lot of swords should be about ready to use soon."

"That's good."

"So. When do you feel like going out to greet this guest of ours?" Iain asked calmly.

"We might have to start soon.. Find it's lair at least.."

"A lair," the Scot teased with mock glee. "And here I thought it just stood in the trees until we needed to go shopping."

"Sometimes it stores its food for leaner times.. Since it's a winter based spirit they usually hibernate through the warmer months."

"And now that winter is coming back, it wants to play with us again. How sweet."

Al gave a dry smile. Hopefully they could end it quickly.

"How smart is this thing meant to be anyhow? I know it can play parrot, but is it a one trick pony or a real smartarse?"

Al sits back at the table tracing the wood grains. "According to the legend it starts out as a man or woman who eats another human out of desperate need of food.. Consuming the flesh leaves you open to get possessed by the actual wendigo spirit and you continue to crave more and more until you slowly turn into what's outside.. It can plan traps and learn the habits of certain people, but the flesh is what gives them their powers in the first place.."

Iain shuddered slightly. "Haven't had anything this creepy in years..."

"It's not a pretty story.."

"Aye, but the ones with hearing rarely are."

Al smiles slightly at that, Iain did tend to joke around with things like this. But it also made it somehow more bearable.

The Scot often argued that taking these kinds of things too seriously would put you in your grave quicker than any beast ever would. Although if one of the twins needed his help, he'd be there in a heartbeat and they knew it.

"Anyway the most effective way to kill one is to shatter the frozen heart, preferably with silver. Then dismember it and burn the corpse."

"Is it considered disrespectful to toast marshmallows over its burning corpse? I fancy smores."

Al cackles softly. Iain just shot him a wonky smirk.

Al chuckles a bit more before calming down. "...Thanks for coming over.. It's not an easy fight to drag others into.. but I'm still glad you came.."

He just shrugged. "I'm just pissed off I couldn't smell this bastard on you before. I'm slipping."

Al smiles softly, leaning in to hug his uncle. The Scot just rolled his eyes playfully, humoring him. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, letting him cling for a moment.

Later that night they had gathered in the den. Alfred had made a list of what all they had to work with.

It wasn't much, to be honest. Just a couple of swords, a handful of daggers, the bombs and whatever kinds of snares they could pull together.

He pulled out a map spreading it over the coffee table. "Blue is us, red is nearby towns, and black is possible caves big enough to hide the damn thing.."

"Someone likes doing their homework," Iain mumbled, leaning over the map with a critical eye. "I'd probably want to be close to you. It's fucked if you run away again."

"That leaves these few out.. Though I wouldn't count off it being somewhere where it could get to the road easily either.."

"So we're assuming close to us, close to the road. Is there anything else it needs to survive?"

"It can live off game for short amounts of time, but it needs human meat to actually live. Preferably the cave has to be deep enough to stay fairly cold during summer. Heat does a number on it so it protects itself with weather magic."

"Is there a waterfall nearby? Their caves always stay icy," Matt offered.

Al gazed over the map while tracing the topography outside in his head. "Two. This one here is bigger though."

"Scope out both of them. It might have preferred the smaller cave."

Al marks the map while also tracing out a trail to each area. They'd go up as a team, ready to fight if they had to, but right now was about figuring out where it was hiding. If an opening came though, they needed to take it.

It was too dark to go tonight, and they were both a few good miles away from the cabin. They needed all the daylight they could get in case they needed to run.

Al tacked up the map on the wall, out of sight of any of the windows. He puts away a few other things before opting they head to bed. As they settled, they could hear branches groaning and creaking outside, like something large was climbing through them.

It didn't take very long for Al to sneak into Matt's room that night..

Matt just rolled over, wrapping him up in strong protective arms. They could pretend the dry rasping was the wind in the dying winter leaves.


	7. Tears and Repairs

Come first light the American was up cooking breakfast and pulling together hiking bags. Iain sat checking over all their weapons, making sure everyone had something they could fight with.

Al had his gauntlets and axe on him at all times now. But it was easy to see he still had a rough time last night. Iain and Matt both had several knives and a sword strapped to them. Matt was checking the map, making sure they knew the route there and home again.

The stove turned off and plates were filled. They sat to a silent breakfast, grim determination charging the air. They double checked their day packs, filled up canteens and laced up their boots.

Now they were stood on the threshold, nothing but a row of charms between them and potential death.

Al swallowed hard and led off towards the first target. It was a good five miles out going North West. The other followed the same river but was further South than the cabin. At least they had the cabin in the middle - their own safe haven if all went wrong.

It was a long trek, even for now but it'd gradually go uphill as they went.

The trees were silent around them, dead fingers whispering in the gentle breeze. They couldn't even hear any birds till they were a fair ways away. The monster's aura must have hung around the cabin..

Something scurried underfoot, snapping dry twigs. Al's head snapped over to it. Nothing. Whatever it was was small and dark and already long gone.

He sighs shakily, moving on. Matt kept a hand on his daggers at all times. Only Iain seemed calm as they walked through the woods.

An hour and a half and they stopped for water.

 _*I swear, if one more rabbit runs passed...*_

 _*At least seeing rabbits mean the ice zombie is nowhere around..*_

 _*I just wanna know what they're running form...*_

He hadn't thought of that.. The woods had gone deathly quiet again...

Al tensed, straining his ears and glancing around. A heaviness hung in the air, making their ears ring. Al shifted his pack to the ground leaning on a rock.

A branched snapped behind them. He turns around unhooking his axe.

A deer stared at them, eyes wide and doleful.

Damn it.. Was the wildlife trying to give them a heart attack?!

Al growls under his breath. For having an inner bird Al certainly had a fair share of puppy-like quirks.. Must have stuck with him from that accident he had messing with Arthur's books as a kid.

The deer balked and skittered away. Al slumps down on the rock with a sigh. Matt sat beside him, patting his arm comfortingly.

"I'm going to die from stroke before we even see the damn thing..."

Iain smirked at him for a moment before his face fell and he grabbed a knife. "Duck!"

The twins dove instinctively at the shout. Iain's knife flew over his head, landing with a wet splat. An unearthly scream split the air, making their hair stand on end.

Al shivers at the sound, latching on to his axe again.

"Looks like the party came to us, boys," the Scot called, readying his sword and another knife. "You ready?"

Al jumped to his feet, boots trading places with gloved talons. It had taken some practice to make sure it worked. Matt just hefted his sword, ready to spring.

The wendigo snarled and gurgled, slowly picking its long, emaciated body up off the ground. Iain's knife had landed in its throat, making its shallow breathing wet and rattling. It didn't look weakened though, just pissed off.

Al rushed to the side aiming a kick at a leg. It lurched away, hissing as a talon grazed its leg and quickly lashing out at his head. Al ducked swinging the axe upwards. He left a nice gash on its shoulder. Before it could strike again, Matt's sword came swinging from the other side, making the creature jump back to avoid him.

Al took a step back, edging towards a tree branch. The wendigo started to pull itself up again, staggering when another dagger sank into its eye.

Al jumped, flying over its head, aiming his talons toward its back. The wendigo rocked forward just enough that his talons hit the ground. He twisted dashing to get away. Another dagger hit its arm.

The wendigo screamed, lashing out wildly. Its claws gashed Alfred, who was still too close, and it managed to hit Iain as he tried to sneak in a stab to the heart. The Scotsman went flying into a tree and lay still. The wendigo hissed and fled.

Al lay on the ground feeling around for damage.

Matt ran over to him, white as a sheet. * _Alfred, are you okay?! Oh God, you're bleeding!*_

Decent sized claw marks on his back, but luckily his spine was intact. Al groans pushing himself up. _*Where's Iain..?*_

Matt glanced over his shoulder. "There... He's still down..."

Al stumbles to his feet and hobbled over. It hurt like hell and he might not be flying anytime soon.. Matt held him steady, helping him over. He kept glancing around, making sure they weren't ambushed. Al slumps next to the Scott looking him over.

He was still breathing, but from the pained frown he wore, it wouldn't be surprising if he had a few broken ribs.

They needed to get out of here.. At least now they now this was probably the right direction..

Matt shook him gently, trying to wake him without doing more damage. Al glanced around franticly, keeping an eye out.

It took a moment for the Scot to stir. He groaned, wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Iain?"

Green eyes snapped open, the redhead lurching back to his feet, hands grabbing for weapons.

"It's gone."

He sighed with relief, slumping against the tree.

"You ok...?"

"It's stronger than it looks," he smirked, trying to keep the pain from his voice. "Looks like it got you too. Best get back before it comes for round two."

Al nods getting to his feet, he hobbled back to his axe looking around for the knives they used. One was on the floor, covered in leaves, but the others were gone. Small loss but they still had a few more.

"Let's just hurry back," Matt urged them both, sword still drawn. They gathered up and Al led the way back. Iain kept glancing to the wounds on Al's back, frowning fretfully.

He was tiring for sure, but determined to make it back before anything else happened. The trip back took slightly longer but as soon as the cabin was within sight Al leaned against a tree.

Matt hooked an arm around him, hefting him up. _*Nearly there... You can stop when we're in the circle.*_ Al leans on him the rest of the way back.

Once they reached the porch, they stopped, sinking onto the steps. Al sprawls out on his stomach closing his eyes for a moment. Iain lay next to him, holding his ribs again. Matt sat and dug through his pack for their first aid kits.

"That went well..."

The Scot snorted, chuckling quietly.

Al smiles slightly, shifting up to head inside.

Matt followed him in. _*Al, come here. I need to see your back.*_

 _*I'm not taking off my shirt in 25 degrees!*_

 _*There's barely any of your shirt left! Stop being a sissy!*_

Al groans plopping down in front of the fire. The things claws felt like icicles ripping his flesh..

"It's pretty bad," Matt cringed, prodding gently. "I can stitch it or ask Iain to heal it?"

 _*Just stitch it, Iain needs to fix his ribs..*_

 _*Fine, but if it gets worse, I'm asking him.*_

Al sighs softly letting his eyes droop. Matt set to cleaning and stitching Al's back

He gave the odd twitch, focusing on what's in front of him. Glad it was in a place where he couldn't see. Even stitching needles still gave him the creeps. Used far too often on his body. Matt muttered distracted comforts, focusing more on keeping the stitches neat and tight.

Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt.. He felt rather tired.. Matt usually made him take one after being hurt anyway.

He drifted off halfway through. Matt just finished patching him up and lay him on the couch, covering him up carefully.

...Knives.. Knives everywhere.. Lunging at him. Scraping him. Cutting in.. Snagging, tearing, flesh from bone. They felt burning hot and ice cold at the same time. Al turns running into the dark. No matter how fast he ran though, the pain followed him.

He yelped and fell as one caught his leg. No! That wasn't a knife. There were too many points on it... Teeth!

He twisted lashing out at whatever it was. His hand passed through a smile, the teeth sinking deeper. Al whines tugging his leg harshly..

Something ripped, pain glaring up all over his body. He cried out. Screaming.

Suddenly, the teeth let go, a warmth starting to seep through his body instead. He panted glancing around.

A soft voice murmured somewhere in the distance, calling him closer. He edged toward it whining softly. A gentle white light seeped into his dark smokey world, beckoning. His pace got faster, breaking into a run.

The light grew bright and brighter until it was blinding him. He blinked trying to adjust.

"Aye, there you go," the voice cleared before his vision, deep and warm.

Al whines softly, confused.

"Shh, just me," Iain mumbled soothingly, petting Alfred's sweaty fringe back. "Just a dream..."

He sighs leaning into the touch.

"Mata's making dinner food. Try not to lay on your back."

Al nods softly. "..How bout you..?"

"Sore as fuck but I've lived through worse," he shrugged dismissively.

He probably wouldn't get more than that out of him.

"How's that back? That thing did a number in you."

"Sore but not bad.."

"You've been asleep for nearly a day now."

"Really?"

He nodded softly. "Dead out on the couch. You started squirming a few minutes ago."

Al sighs softly rubbing his neck.

"Hey, you clearly needed it."

"I guess.."

Iain just shrugged calmly, whinning slightly. Al glanced to him. He stilled looked more than sore...

They both were rather bad off then.. Just Matt still running at full steam now.

Maybe now was as good a time as any to try learning healing? They sure as hell needed it...

Al shifted sitting up.

 _*You alright?*_ Matt has been waiting like a lingering thought in the back of Al's mind.

 _*I'm ok..*_

 _*You were out a while... Your back isn't infected though, which is good.*_

Al grips Iain's hand and tugged him into the kitchen with him, sitting at the table. The Scot followed along, mildly confused but complacent.

"Matt com're for a sec?"

Matt looked up from the pot he was stirring and came over. "What's up?"

"A while ago I asked if it was possible for us to learn new tricks." He turned to Iain, "Do you think we could try out those healing lessons?"

The Scot blinked a few times, surprised. "Uh, I suppose? We've got plenty of dents between us to practice on."

Al chuckles softly.

 _*Ha, you threw him,*_ Matt smirked inwardly. _*Ten points to Gryffindor.* Al_ grins at that.

"Okay.." Iain rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I haven't taught healing in a while, let me think..."

The boys just waited patiently.

"Okay," he finally looked up. "First, you need to know what you're healing. All living things give off energy, mostly calm, gentle pulses. Wounds are different. They radiate heat, anger. First step is to use that to pinpoint the wound you want to heal."

"Alright." They knew how to sense energy off each other at least.

"Give it a shot. Tell me what I still have broken."

Al shifted touching his chest. Iain flinched. In his minds eyes, all Al could see were colors swimming in a confusing mess at first.

"It's all a blur of colors.." he frowns.

"Focus on it. Imagine it as a body and it should clear up."

He tried to picture it, shoulders, ribs, heart. Slowly, the colors started to take shape, forming a thermal image of the Scotsman. A lot of his chest was blazing red.

"Ouch.."

Iain smirked bitterly. "I healed the worst of it. Step two. Pick one specific injury and envision it repairing. Flesh knitting back together, bones resetting, tendons reconnecting. But only one. One type of healing, one wound."

It took a while to single one out, finally going for a spot that seemed to put pressure on his lungs. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the ribs reset with a sharp snap, earning a breathless string of cursing from the redhead.

"Sorry!"

"Fucking bastard," he rasped. "Holy fucking shit, boy...!"

Al drew back panicking.

Suddenly, he straightened, laughing huskily.

"What'd I do..?"

"You fixed it," he rubbed his chest. "Which is a step up from Arthur's first attempts, let me tell you. But God, you need to slow the fuck down! That was like a fucking suckerpunch."

"Sorry.."

"Try again. Just slowly, alright?"

He reached out lightly, more cautious this time. Iain sat calm, although Al could see his heart fluttering like a little bird now. He picked another spot and tried again.

This one went a little better, but it still left the Scot wincing painfully. "Getting there..."

"Sorry.."

"Nah, you're fine, bud."

It sure was tiring though, then again he was already pretty damaged himself.

"If you're tired, stop. Mata, you want to try?"

The blonde pulled back, leaning against the chair. Matt shuffled forward, getting the same lesson as Alfred. Matt's first attempt didn't go much better than Al's. In fact, it left Iain doubled over for a few minutes, eyes watering.

 _*Yikes..*_

 _*I didn't mean to do that,*_ Matt stood, looking horrified.

 _*Are we that bad at it..?*_

 _*You were okay... I think I'd have done more good if I just stabbed him...*_

Al winced at that. Matt slowly backed off, creeping back to the dinner pot. Al frowns softly watching Iain. He was still shaking, head resting on the table. Al rubs his shoulder gently. That earned him a half hearted smile.

"Didn't think we'd botch it that bad.."

"Can't heal if you're nervous," Iain croaked, sounding a little nauseous. "Gotta stay calm or you get energy spikes..."

"Sorry.."

"S'fine... You're learning..."

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to start out that big.. At least Iain's heart and lungs had been freed up again. Alfred could still see all of his injuries, different colors highlighting which were more severe than others.

Al rubs his shoulder gently as they waited for him to calm. Iain finally straightened up after a few more minutes of silence, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay."

"Maybe try something smaller next time.."

"I'll call you the next time Pat scrapes his knee," he chuckled.

Al smiles softly.

Matt came back with mugs of coffee. "I'm really sorry..."

"Forget it kid. I don't care."

"So what ya cookin?"

"Stew? It's hot and it keeps well and easy to eat..."

"Yum."

Matt smiled weakly before going back to the pot.

 _*You alright..?*_

 _*I think I hurt him...*_

Al frowns softly shifting up and walking over. Matt busied himself with their meal, even though it didn't need tending to. Al pulled him away wrapping him in a hug.

Matt sighed, sinking in. _*I don't think I'm meant to be a healer...*_

 _*You heal me all the time.*_

 _*That's different though... We're just connected...*_

Al rubs his back gently.

In all likeliness, it was that fact that Matt had been so stressed about Al being hurt that he couldn't relax enough to try healing. But Matt was too upset by the result of his attempt that he was reluctant to try again.

 _*It's alright bro, first time jitters and all.*_

 _*I still feel bad about it... I keep waiting for him to yell or something...*_

Al just held him tightly. They parted at the sound of the toilet flushing, followed by an exhausted sigh.

Al leans on the side of the counter. Matt panged with guilt again as Iain came back, pale and disheveled. Al held back a sigh.

"Dinner smells good," the Scot smiled weakly.

Al smiles sadly back. Matt just went over, apologizing as he hugged his uncle. Iain just sighed and hugged back, assuring him it was fine and he was more worried about dinner being burnt. Al chuckles a bit at the last part.

Matt clung for a moment longer before getting back to his pot. Al shuffles back to the table.

It wouldn't be long before they could eat. Al sips his coffee trying to warm up. He still hadn't put a new shirt on.

 _*Why don't you go get dressed?*_

Al nods getting back up.

 _*I brought hoodies, if you're cold.*_

 _*Thanks.*_ He headed upstairs sitting on the bed a moment to take his gauntlets off his talons. It felt a little weird to have two pairs of shoes on at the same time. At least he knew they worked though. And that he could switch between wearing both. He set them on the dresser and went to find a shirt.

Between him and Matt, they had plenty to pick from. He put on a nice soft one, dark blue, and headed back downstairs.

Matt was already spooning stew into bowls. * _Feel better?*_

 _*Yeah.*_

 _*That's good then... Here. Eat up, you need it.*_ he slid a bowl over. Al smiles and started in.

The trio sat, eating their fill. It helped, pulling their energy back up. All they needed was a good nights rest now and they'd be ready to go again.

They washed up and stopped to check over bandages before heading off. They knew they needed to plan an attack soon, but they could rest for now.

Al lay back on the floor in front of the fire, not entirely wanting to leave it. Matt tried to convince him to rest in a real bed though.

"It's cold.."

"I know, but the floors gonna mess your back up..."

Al whines softly getting tugged away.

Matt pulled him up to his room, dragging the duvet off his bed before taking it to Al's room instead _. *Two blankets. Twice as toasty.*_

He sighs snuggling in. Matt lay and snuggled around him.


	8. Two Kinds of War

Al sat looking over the map again. They knew for sure where the wendigo was hiding now, but killing it was proving harder than planned.

He sighs sitting back, then wincing softly and leaning forward again,

 _*Wouldn't put too much weight on your back, bro...*_

 _*Sorry..*_

 _*Don't apologize, it's not like you wanted to get hurt.*_

 _*Hey do you mind looking at my wings? Wanna make sure they didn't get caught too..*_

 _*So long as bringing them out doesn't tear anything...*_

Al scooted forward and cautiously unfolded them. The feathered appendages looked ruffled and disheveled, but not too damaged. That was good at least.. He puts them away again.

"Lucky, bro..."

"Yeah.."

"Try and get some rest?"

"If I have too.."

 _*It hurts less when you can't feel it...*_

Al glanced up to him. Matt just smiled sadly. He turns around hugging him. Matt hugged back gently, avoiding his stitches.

 _*M'sorry I scared you..*_

 _*It's okay... Accidents happen.*_

Al smiles softly pulling back. "Well if were stuck with resting for a day or two I've got a few games layin around."

"Sounds good," Matt smiled gently. "But don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Bring it on bro!"

Matt just laughed, leaning on his shoulder. Al pats his back and tells him where to look, not chancing a stretch to a tall shelf. Matt rolled off the bed and went to fetch them.

Al bundled up with a blanket on the floor when he came back and they set up with Operation, Candy Land, and Monopoly.

 _*Which one first?*_

 _*Let's start off simple with a trip to Candy Castle."_

They setup and started playing. It was a game for 7 year olds but it still distracted them easily enough. They were both still young at heart. It helped them relax. They played a few games of each before breaking to eat.

It was oddly peaceful, considering they had an enraged spirit trying to kill them.

* _Where's Iain? I don't think I've heard him all day...*_

 _*In his room? I don't know, I honestly forgot...*_

Al frowns getting up to look. Matt followed.

Turned out Iain was in his room, fallen asleep on the window seat. He must have been watching the trees again.

 _*Guess he's just as nervous as us after all..*_

 _*I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse...*_ It was comforting to have someone who looked like they knew what they were doing, but..

Al grips his hand heading away again.

 _*I just hope this ends soon..*_

 _*Maybe I shoulda packed a flamethrower?*_

Matt stopped at that, a loud laugh bubbling from him. Al grins going back down to lunch. Matt followed after a moment, vaguely wondering if he could fashion a flamethrower from something in the house.

Possibly? Who knows. He'd have to try later. Don't think there'd be any hairspray but they could probably find something.

They had Iain - Arthur didn't call him a paraffin-happy arsonist for nothing.

Al kept up his grin at the image of a fire wielding Scot with a mad grin on his face. Just a shame that scenario would end with moat of the forest gone too...

It was still comical enough to keep him happy as they did a few light chores. Matt eventually relaxed enough to hum softly as he stoked up the fire again. Al was begrudgingly taken off firewood duty and put on some less strenuous tasks.

After cleaning pots and sweeping ashes though, it was safe to say he was bored. He had curled up on the couch watching TV blankly. Not that there was much on. Just reruns of old shows.

 _*Mattiiiie...*_

 _*What?*_ Matt whined back.

 _*...Wanna build a snowman..?*_ It had started flaking two hours ago.

Matt snorted loud enough for Al to hear inside _. *Soon as I've finished chopping wood.*_

 _*Oh no! The song Matt it's entering my head! Save me!*_ he dramatically cried.

 _*Oh my God, Al, don't you dare!*_

 _*But, but, it's so catchy!*_

 _*No!*_

 _*Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan~*_

Matt groaned, trying to block him out with chopping wood. Al sat on the couch chuckling.

 _*I swear, I'm going to burn down Hollywood at this rate... *_

 _*Aww come on, it's not that bad a movie, it just got blown outta porportion.*_

 _*The name Elsa has tripled in popularity...*_

He sits giggling. Matt just grumbled, gathering up his logs for the fire.

As soon as he came in Al hugged him. Matt rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned in for a moment.

"You know there's rumors going around for a sequel..."

Matt frowned, jabbing him in the side.

"Ow! Alright I'll stop!"

Matt just stopped over to the hearth, tending the fire again. Al walks up nuzzling into the back of his chilled jacket.

 _*Just go away. Let me sulk.*_

 _*Why do you hate it so much..?*_

 _*Elsa's ice powers are completely bogus. You can't make living things with ice magic.*_

... "That's why you're so grumpy? You want to make singing snowmen?"

"No I don't what to make singing bloody snowmen!"

Al backed away.

"It's insulting, Al. They're just making up whatever they feel like so it fits their plot. I know it's just a fairy tale, but it just annoys me..."

Al sighs. Well not everyone does that. He's read quite a few fanfictions delving into the deeper, darker side of Jack Frost.. Still, Matt wasn't going to budge on this. Al pulled him into a hug. He didn't hug back, but he didn't pull away either.

There went the mood.. Maybe now wasn't the best time for Disney jokes...

Al held tight watching the flames over Matts shoulder. They fell onto a lull.

"Matt?"

"Yeah...?"

"If it helps, I might have put in inspiration for things like joy buzzers and trick light bulbs.. I had phases where anyone I touched got a good zap and anything electronic would light up or implode..."

"I know," Matt shrugged, though his shoulders relaxed slightly

"...Franklin made me hold the kite ya know...I passed out for an hour and my hair looked like a chia pet for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like an ass..."

"But my hair was never curlier."

Matt grunted, fighting a smile.

Al smirks. "Have you ever tried those lightning orbs they have at fairs? I bet yours would look pretty wild."

"I'd look like a sheep," Matt smirked.

Al chuckles, inching a hand towards his head.

"Don't you dare!" Matt rolled away from him, grinning at last.

"Aww come on ya don't want a noogie?"

"No! I swear, I will hurt you!"

"It'll wear off."

"I don't care, I don't want to look ridiculous."

Al chuckles. Matt shoved him playfully.

Al pulled him back into a hug. Matt hugged back this time, though it came with the unspoken warning not to the zapping him.

"Love you Matt.."

"I love you too, bro..."

"Can we please do something fun now?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes dramatically.

Al grins standing up and dragging him along. Matt let him lead, curious.

 _*Do you think Iain's up yet?*_

 _*Dunno, why? I was sure he never slept until recently.*_

 _*Wanna clear wrap the kitchen door?*_

An evil smirk lit his face, impish glee shining in violet eyes. Al chuckles heading to the drawers.

 _*If this pisses him off, it was your idea though.*_

 _*We needed a laugh.*_

Matt just chuckled, pulling the roll out of a drawer. Al got out the tape. They set up their booby trap. Now just to wait.

It wasn't long before Iain shuffled down, looking genuinely sleepy for a change. He must have been more out of it than they thought. He turned to go into the kitchen, mid yawn when his face hit the clear wrap. He lost his balance and fell flat on his back with a confused cry.

Al snorted chuckling quietly. Matt bit his lip to stifle a giggle. Iain sat up slowly, cussing as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the fucking hell was that?"

 _*Should we run?*_

 _*Probably.*_

He turns heading out the back door. Matt scurried behind him just as Iain figured out the prank. "Boys!" They chuckle lightly taking to the yard.

"Come back here, you little shits!" The shout rattled the windows.

 _*Oh boy..*_

 _*I think we pissed him off,*_ Matt cringed.

Al turned walking back to the porch.

 _*Are you nuts?! Let him cool off first!*_

 _*I'm just gonna look through the window.*_

Matt shifted uncertainly but let him go.

Al ducked low, peaking in. The kitchen was empty, the clear wrap shredded and hanging from the doorframes. Al frowns softly heading back to Matt.

 _*Is he mad?*_

 _*He's gone..*_

 _*What...? Like, gone, gone? Completely?*_

 _*Donno. I didn't see him.*_

 _*Should we look? We kinda need him here...*_

 _*Yeah I'd rather know where he is..*_

They headed back in. Al glanced around cautiously as they sought him out.

It honestly looked like he'd left... The front door was open.

 _*I didn't think he'd get that mad..*_

 _*He wouldn't really walk out, would he?*_

 _*I hope not..*_

Matt frowned, moving over to the door. Al followed behind worriedly.

As they stepped up to the door, something moved on the porch. It looking like a bone skull... Al jumped back tripping and landing on his ass. The skull headed figure lunged forward, chasing him.

He scrambled up running toward the kitchen.

The figure lurched in but stopped by one of the chairs... Laughing?

Al paused glancing back cautiously.

They reached up, pulling the skull off. Iain stood smirking down at him, tired eyes sparking with mischief. Al stared for a moment then chuckled softly.

"Call it even?"

"Sure."

The Scot offered him a hand. Al gripped it and hauled himself up. Matt slunk out from behind his chair, mumbling sheepishly.

Iain just smirked. "One day, when all this is said and done, I'm challenging you fuckers to a prank war."

"Oh you're on."

"Right. But if you get a partner, so do I," he grinned.

"Who?"

That smirk came back, almost dangerous. "Molly."

 _*We've got our hands full..*_

 _*If they put us in hospital, this is your fault...*_

Al couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well," Iain tossed the skull outside. "What're we actually doing today, hm?"

"I don't know about you but I should probably check the waterlines and make sure they don't freeze over."

"It is fucking cold..."

"The bad thing is there's no way to tell if it's natural weather or antler head out there.."

"Stab the bastard and see if that helps?"

Al chuckles shrugging on his coat. Matt busied himself cleaning up the remains of their uncle trap.

Al went out back checking the various lines, they ran underground to whatever source each needed but they looked ok for the most part. That was a relief at least. The pair of cold eyes leering at him from the trees however, was less than a comfort.

He held back a shiver walking the rest of the grounds and checking various things. Maybe he should opt for a nap soon. The crunching of snow and the snapping of dry twigs served as a nice reminder that he was being followed as he walked around the house.

He made the mistake of looking up at one point. Catching the full gaze of glowing embers.

If the beast could grin, it would have right then. It crept forward, its icy breath casting over him, even though the barrier.

Al shivers, frozen in the gaze like a deer. It seemed to be pressing into his mind. If he could just make it to the shed..

It stepped right up to the boarder, Alfred's lack of action emboldening it. His foot edged back.

It leered at him, face just a hairsbreadth from the barrier now. It was calling to him, beckoning him outside.

 _The shed the shed the shed.._

 **Come... Rest in my embrace.**

Eagle screeched and slammed into his head. Breaking the hold and sending him tearing toward the shed. He barricaded the door and hunkered in the corner shivering.

It gave a shriek of fury, chasing him around the house, but it couldn't break through.

It was fine, just wait it out... Was it getting hard to breathe in here..?

Ice started to crackle across the small window above his head.

He curled up further attempting to draw in air. Something pressing into his memories and making his vision blur. A familiar face started to form in his mind, kind, warm, welcoming.

He whines softly clutching at his chest. A hand unconsciously going around to pick at his stitches. Somehow, the shrieking outside became a gender voice, cooing in his ear.

It helped some but it also made him upset too, something about the monster had struck him deep.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The images, the noise, all of it, gone. It left his vision blurry and his ears ringing. He curled up tightly, still unable to breathe right. His hand nearly clawing at the threads now.

A new voice called out to him, muggy and hazy, like he was hearing it through water.

Why? Why..? It was his fault wasn't it?

 _*Alfred...!*_

 _*..W-wana..?*_

 _*Yes! Yes, - here!*_ it was still too distorted, hard to hear it all.

 _*I ca- I can't breathe..*_

 _*...can! You c'n, just listen t'me!*_

Al whines shakily turning his head toward the presence.

It was growing closer and closer, pressing in. His face felt wet and his chest ached, a hand still shoved under his shirt. The door of his cage rattled, the wood groaning in protest. Honestly it was just an old pipe that kept it shut.

It didn't last long. The metal screeched across the floor as the door was thrown open, hands grabbing at his arms soon after. His first instinct was to fight the hold, drawing back. The grip stayed firm, more hands helping to restrain him.

After a minute he just went back to sucking in air, his head growing dizzy.

"Alfred, breathe," hands cupped his face, an odd warmth encouraging him to relax. It eased a little of the anxiety away clearing his vision slightly.

"There you go," his eyes found a blob of red and a blob of yellow, both leaning over him. Somehow, he'd ended up on his back. That was sore too. Slowly things came back into focus, the ache in his chest lessening some, just leaving him exhausted.

Turned out it had taken Matt to pin him down while Iain tried to calm him. Once Al had settled though, Matt just dragged him into a hug, holding him tight. He huddled in, still a bit shaken.

 _*It's gone,*_ Matt cooed in his ear, rocking him gently. _*Iain chased it off... Got another knife in its leg, so it's limping now...*_

 _*I know why it wants me...*_ Al sniffed burying into his neck.

 _*Why?*_ he just held him tighter, stroking his hair.

 _*It was one of hers...*_ The face he saw, it was his mother's. This being had been asleep a long time from its last hunt but it remembered the power of nations. Maka never had to hide from her people and seeing Al called forth both a craving for his powers and memories of its own 'death'.

 _*We're going to kill it,*_ a protective fire lit in the Canadian again. _*Before it can even touch you.*_

Al just clung to his brother, eventually being taken back to the warmth of the house and set in front of the fire. Matt refused to let him go through, so Iain left them to it, idly rounding up any odd jobs.

 _*...My back hurts..*_ Al had drifted into a slight lull, tired from earlier.

Matt lifted his shirt, peering in _. *You pulled some of the stitches out..*_

At least the damage was done by fingernails, who knows how bad it would be if his talons had grown out.

 _*Do you want me to stitch it up, or get Iain to so I don't have to put you down?*_

 _*Don't go..*_

Matt just smiled sadly, promising he'd stay before calling Iain over to mend the damage. They worked his shirt off before Al grabbed on again, he was tired but afraid to sleep.

Matt sang quietly in his head, projecting their mother's old lullaby to keep him calm. Iain at least was used to tending wounds so his hands were gentle and confident.

Soon his back was cleaned up again and he just lay snuggling. Iain made them part enough to eat something and that was it.

Al was rather submissive at the moment anyway so it was easy enough to do. He was still rather upset at the intrusion, dredging up poor memories. Matt tried his best to keep him distracted, wanting him calm enough to next and recover.

Al didn't remember much about when he was born, just fuzzy pictures of a fort and being cold and hungry. He was laying on the coast still fairly younger than a toddler when Maka found him. Matt or Lawanu had already been in her care for a while and it was easy enough to take him in. The now named Mochni grew up with his brother as England tried a few times to send people over before they finally stuck. They learned the ways of the tribes and were even old enough to start learning about their magic powers, though some things were harder than others.

The boys were often degraded among the tribes for their appearance and even among the settlements for associating with the natives. When Maka finally left them to their own people the whites often harassed the natives going as far as killing entire settlements. Al grew afraid, afraid of his own heritage and the conflicting hateful thoughts that sometimes overpowered his own.

For a time he was swept up in the conflict. Child in body still his people had overpowered him into joining in the harassment. As he grew older his old memories conflicted with the pride of his people, Eagle was a constant reminder in the back of his mind even as he watched presidents sign away ancestral lands, tribes being slaughtered for refusing to move, cultures lost as people were brainwashed into a more white way of life, soldiers riding easily on horses as elderly and children were death marched to a land they've never even seen.

For almost 300 years he shoved the guilt to the back of his mind, covering it up with the convincing excuse that his people were right in some way. It wasn't until the black rights movement that it finally hit, her people were thinning, she was nowhere to be found, he had caused irreversible damage. He started to talk to his bosses trying to help. Searching out the creatures he once saw everywhere, even Wakaya and Mana hadn't told him how bad things had really gotten. Hoping by teaching him personally that it would stick to his people somehow. It took another few decades before changes were finally made. He had tried to make up for years, a few languages had stayed with him due to his translating skills but he realized some were lost, he bought books, did research, went behind his own peoples backs to tend to the legends and do little ceremonies and just now his white citizens realized they were wrong, that's why he clung so tightly to what was left. And now karma was coming back at him.

His own heritage was seeking revenge for the genocide he sided with.


	9. Animal Warfare

The rest of the day passed quietly, eventually Al succumbed to a nap and woke up right before dark. Matt was leant against the couch, starting to nod off himself. Al stayed still long enough to let him.

He finally dozed off, chin resting in Alfred's hair. Al sighs softly hugging him a moment more before slipping away. The lights were dim, fire still burning strong, but Iain was nowhere to be seen again.

He stepped into the kitchen getting himself a hot drink. It was quiet, but in a calm, comforting way. Al sat at the table stirring his drink as he thought things over.

Now he knew why the wendigo was after him, did that change anything...?

It made him feel bad for one thing. The old pain flaring up again. But it also meant that it was less likely to hunt humans while more powerful nations were nearby.

The only catch was the fact that it might be developing a taste for nations... If they failed to kill it, it could well go on to stalk other nations that wouldn't know how to deal with it.

It was tempted by power, they had to put it down. And pray that it was the only one ever tempted by the lure of a nation.

He sighs sipping the warm liquid and trying to come up with a plan. They knew where it was hiding. The more they injured it, the more desperate it seemed to be getting for another meal.

The problem is getting there without getting more hurt themselves.

Maybe they needed to lure it to them instead...? Easy enough if Al left the circle. But was it worth the risk?

As long as they were prepared to fight, maybe. They couldn't hide here forever.

Al sighs rubbing his face. All the fear and stress was wearing him thin. They had to hurry up and sort this out already.

He drained his cup and took it to the sink, pulling out Matt's leftover stew to heat up for dinner. Even a day or so old, it still tasted great.

Once he had it on the stove he slipped back to sit with Matt for a minute.

Matt had slumped onto the floor, twisted oddly. Al scooped him up, snuggling. Matt hummed contently, cuddling in.

Al smiles softly rubbing his back, poor thing might be worse off than he was worrying about them all. Matt was strong as an ox, but he had the heart of a mother hen, constantly fretting over his loved ones. Al was happy to hug him until he had to check the stove again.

It wasn't too long before his stew was got enough to eat. Al scooped up some bowls waking Matt gently. He wasn't sure where Iain went but he'd probably be back soon enough.

Matt grumbled awake, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it...?"

"Little past eight I think."

"Oh... Okay... You okay...?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Sorry about earlier.."

"It's okay," Matt shrugged. "Not like you planned it."

Al still stopped to hug him again before leading to the table.

They sat together, Matt humming in appreciation at the warm meal. There was still plenty left for more. Not that they'd really been working up an appetite.

"...Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Matt shrugged. "Iain's making more knives. I've been watching TV with you for a while."

"..We need to stop this thing.."

"Got a plan yet?"

"You won't like it... We bait it to come to us."

Matt grumbled. "Probably the only way to get it here..."

Al nodded softly stirring his spoon.

"Have you told Iain yet?"

"I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"Must be busy then..."

They ate their bowls clean and started to wash up. Iain wandered in as they finished, arms peppered with little burns from the forge.

"Saved you a bowl if you want it?"

"Thanks bud," he flashed a grin as he went to wash up. Al smiles back and puts away the dry dishes.

 _*He seems cheerful,*_ Matt hummed.

 _*Yeah. Maybe he just needed some fun earlier.*_

 _*Kinda worried about that prank war though. I feel like it won't be over until someone ends up in hospital.*_

 _*We'll keep Pops on standby..*_

 _*To look after us, or stop him,*_ Matt smirked.

Al chuckles. Iain came back in, looking for his meal. Al pulled the bowl from the microwave and handed it over. He took it with a mumbled thanks, sitting where he could watch the garden.

Al sat at the table again. The Scot glanced up, quirking a brow. Al just shrugs, not really wanting to be alone. Iain shrugged back, continuing to eat.

They sat in silence for a while, the blonde tracing patterns on the table. Iain emptied his bowl then Matt took it to wash.

Al's hands idly rubbed his back.

"Come off that," Iain scolded gently. "You'll pull em loose again."

"Sorry."

The redhead just scoffed quietly.

They were caught in a corner at the moment. Nothin to do but try and recover before trying again, They just had to nope they had no more setbacks before they were ready to strike back.

Al glanced out the window into the darkness. It could just be paranoia, but it felt like those hideous hollow eyes were staring back at him.

He was getting to vulnerable to it.. He might end up being a risk soon.. At least it wasn't calling to him right now...

Al sighs mentally, getting to his feet and going to search out something to occupy himself. There wasn't a hell of a lot out here, but he found a deck of cards. He sat on the floor in the living room shuffling them for a moment.

Matt came and sat across from him. "Starting a game?"

"Yeah, wanna play?"

"Sure," he smiled, but his eyes betrayed pure boredom.

They dished out the cards playing a few different games. Iain joined them after a while, but they could do little to lift the boredom between them.

They needed to get out, between the three of them staying in one place was never good. If Bear and Eagle didn't go stir crazy, Iain would just get antsy to get some air and move outside their circle.

Al sighs to himself glancing around the room. Pausing when he spotted Kuma waddling by. The cub looked as fed up as the rest of them, glaring at the door as he passed.

"...I'm an idiot..."

"So what's new?" Iain quipped lazily.

"The thing is a man eater, it goes after humans. It rarely pays attention to animals, if we weren't human we could slip by its radar!"

The Scot gave him a blank stare, bottling up irritation. Matt however grinned at the sudden stroke of genius. "So what's the plan once we're passed it?"

"I say find the lair and block it off or sabotage it somehow.. If he doesn't have a nest he can't heal as quickly."

"Bear's been getting restless. He'd love to rip it apart."

Al turns to Iain, "The trick though is getting you out there."

"So you want to play jailbait," the Scot shit him a steady look.

"Actually no." Al headed upstairs a moment coming back with a fur bundle. "This was meant to be our Christmas present to you but might as well give it now."

Iain took it with a look of confusion.

It seemed to be a cloak made out of wolf fur, an intact head for a hood. "It's a skinwalker pelt. Took us forever to find someone who knew how to make one."

He examined it, broad hands running through the pelt, cupping the head. He didn't comment on it, but the wonder was clear in his eyes. "How's it work..?"

"You just slip it on, a lot easier than trying to keep harmony with a spirit at all times."

Iain nodded, standing before slipping the fur cloak around his body. Once the hood was in place his form blurred for a moment before a wolf stood before the grinning twins.

He padded around a bit, ears twitching at the slightest of noises. Curiously though, his eyes had stayed their startling green.

"All ya gotta do is pull the hood back when you're done, breaks it back up."

He sat, scratching his ear. The head shifted and the spell dissipated. He managed to keep that wolfish grin though. "I'm scaring the crap out of everyone at the next meeting."

Al laughs softly. Matt rolled his eyes humoredly.

"So we have something to work with now."

"Slip passed old ugly, wreck his bedroom and cut him down while he's throwing a wobbly over it."

Matt shrugged. "That's what I'm hearing."

Al grins. Maybe they could still do this.

"Hey, Al. Can I hide weapons in this thing?" Iain sat, playing with the fur of his cloak.

"Anything you wear under it should go with you. Skin walkers were notorious for ambushing people."

A devilish smirk twisted his face, rendering him truly haunting for a moment.

 _*He's really scary sometimes..*_

 _*Makes me glad he's on our side when it matters...*_

They stayed up planning for a little longer before heading to bed. Iain cast a simple charm to allow them all restful slumber, erasing any chance for nightmares or insomnia. It helped a lot to be honest. Al finally feeling a little refreshed.

Come morning, they woke refreshed and as ready as they never would be to take on this monster.

Al packed up some of their smaller weapons into a bag to hang around Matt's neck. He wouldn't be able to carry anything himself.

Iain had a sword and an axe stashed away in his cloak, a little too cheerful about it for the twins to be entirely comfortable.

Matt had shifted and Al climbed onto his shoulders before doing the same, with the stitches still in his back flying wasn't much of an option. That done, they sauntered out of the back door, leaving it open for ease as they headed into the woods.

It was quiet as they left, much easier to keep track of their surroundings like this, it didn't seem like the wendigo was nearby. It wasn't long at all before they reached its lair.

The waterfall loomed above them tall and icy cold. Al chirps uneasily at the eerie atmosphere around them. Matt and Iain growled together, anxiety settling around the group like a blanket.

Al directed Matt around the basin towards the cave, just on the surface were patches of ice here and there. Iain paused, sniffing curiously for a moment.

 _*What's he got?*_

Matt lumbered over, investigating too. * _Reeks of old Wendy. Must be trying to memorize it or something.*_

Al shuffled nervously. Without his wings he was as good as useless in this state. Matt batted the wolf gently, telling him to move on.

They ventured further into the cave, the walls gradually growing icier as they went. Matt revealed in it, but the others not so much. Iain had fur, but Al only had feathers. It was shocking how deep this cave went.

Al was having a hard time seeing at this point. He hunched close to Matt's back straining his eyes.

When they finally reached the back of the cave, they were rewarded by the crunch of bones underfoot. It startled the bird, twisting around.

Iain leapt back, growling. Matt just hunched down, inspecting. _*Animals, I think. Old.*_

 _*Jeez..*_

 _*You wanna start wrecking the joint?*_

 _*Sooner we get out the better I'll feel,*_

 _*Let's go then.*_ Matt stood, shifting back to his human form. Al shuffled on his shoulder nervously, only someone like Matt or Ivan could stand having such a large bird there for long..

 _*Calm down. We'll be quick.*_ Matt and Iain, both now human, took up their weapons, aiming to ruin this cave to beyond inhabitance.

Al glanced back to the entrance. It stood empty, but they had no guarantee it would stay that way. He kept an eye out to be sure.

Between the two of them, Iain and Matt wasted no time in trashing the cave, ripping chunks of rock out of the wall, filling in the tunnel as they headed back towards the entrance.

About time, his nerves couldn't take much more..

"When we break the exit," Matt grunted between swings. "Shift and run. It's less likely to give chase if were in animal form."

* _Matt be careful..*_

 _*I'm on high alert, I promise.*_

Al turned back towards the light again, Paranoia started to itch at him, tingling along his spine.

 _*Matt.. Matt I don't like this!*_ Being underground in bird form wasn't helping.

 _*We're nearly done, just a little longer.*_

The bird chitters nervously.

A Few more steps and they were collapsing the entrance itself, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He glanced around searching the woods, slightly relieved that he was in the open and could see again. Not that the sight of a dark hulk of decaying flesh in the distance was a welcoming sight.

Come on..

The rock groaned and toppled in, nearly catching the two men. They leapt back and quickly donned their furs again, planning to make their escape. Al still couldn't settle, eyes never staying in one spot for long.

They darted back into the trees, getting as far away from the waterfall as they could. They weren't even half way home when they heard the animalistic cry of rage.

Al's head feathers rose defensively, a nervous hiss escaping him. Matt growled, mentally cussing his lumbering animal form. Iain had to keep doubling back for him.

Al's heart was hammering. Senses straining to catch something. It felt like bone taloned death was hot on their literal tails, and it was just a matter of seconds before they were all torn to shreds.

 _*Mattie..*_

 _*We're okay Al... Nearly home.*_

His wings were just itching to get to higher ground..

 _*Nearly...*_ birds took flight to the east, squawking indignantly as something crashed through their trees.

 _*Go!*_

Matt charged forward, huffing in great gulps of air as his body struggled to keep lumbering on. He was built for powerful bursts, not marathons. Al glanced behind again.

In the distance, a dark shape charging blindly. Did it know, or was it in a blind rage? Not good..

They needed to hurry up!

Al turned ahead of them but the cabin wasn't even in sight yet, his head whipped back behind.

Would it work better if Matt were human? The wendigo would latch onto their scent in a heartbeat, but Matt would be able to move quicker than he could in his tiring bear form.

 _*Matt you're faster on two legs..*_

 _*I'm also more vulnerable and easier to track...*_ There was definitely a tone of anxiety in his voice now.

Al didn't reply turning back to the giant. It looked closer than before, but still little more than a shadow...

He couldn't stand it, Al leapt into the air to get a higher view point. He needed to know where it was.

It was hard to spot at first, but he managed to sight it about 1km east. (Little over half a mile) They still had the same distance between them and the house. His back pinched with pain at each pull of muscles but he had more important things to focus on right now.

 _*Alfred, land now! You'll ruin your back!*_ Matt starting g to panic on the ground didn't help.

He grumbles to himself circling lower.

 _*Al, seriously...*_

 _*It's too close..*_

 _*Then go ahead and I'll catch up. We're both winter beasts, maybe it'll leave me alone like this?*_

 _*I'm not leaving you!*_

 _*At this rate, I'll get everyone killed!*_

Al checked the distance again. It was closing on them...

He tilted to the right, dipping back down towards the others.

* _How far away...?*_

 _*Right behind the trees..*_

A spike of panic lit up in the bear, fuelling another weak attempt at speed. Al zoomed in gliding right above him.

 _*Get back in the circle. It's after you. You need to be safe.*_

 _*I'm too small to find right now.*_

 _*I'm either too slow or too easy to track. I can't win, I can just hope for the best.*_

Al still wouldn't budge from his formation. The distant sound of cracking wood started popping behind them. The bird climbed higher turning around.

It must be following their animal scents, planning to kill whatever had ruined its home.

Al's form grew slightly, the strain in his back worsening but ignored as his eyes lighted a glow. The house was in view now, a dark lump in the trees. He kept an even space above his brother.

The wendigo screeched behind them, finally sighting them ahead. Al banked to the side harshly looping around. Before he could get low enough to do much, Iain doubled back, charging straight for the beast.

Crap..

He jumped it, ripping a chunk from its shoulder before running off in the opposite direction to Matt's limping form.

That was rather impressive actually, he didn't think Iain would get the hang of using his teeth that fast. Al hung just above the antlers of the beast. It had turned to follow Iain, hissing and spitting in fury. It was rather terrifying to see it angry like this.

Almost there.

It took a few more minutes before Matt made it through the circle, collapsing in a heap just by the shed.

 _*You good?*_

 _*Y-yeah...*_ he was utterly exhausted - being a bear was tiring!

Al looked back ahead of them. Iain was aiming to swing around to the opposite side of the house and dive into the protective boundary there, giving Matt what he hoped was enough time to reach safety - it was a blind guess without Al relaying him information like he could with Matt.

Still it was pretty on the mark.

By the time Iain made it back to the house, Matt had mustered enough energy to change to his human form again, but he was still gathering himself, letting his abused body rest for a moment.

The Scot ran straight to him, flipping his hood back as he ran. Al perched up on the shed roof.

Matt looked up at the Scotsman, weakly hugging him as he bumbled through what Al could accurately assume to be a string of gratitude. Iain just held the frazzled boy, letting him calm.

Looking back past the circle you could clearly see their predator.. The wendigo was seething, foaming at the mouth, shoulder oozing yellow puss that reeked of decay. It's dead eyes were burning with a hatred for the trio in the circle and the three of them knew, the moment it got the chance to pounce any of them, it would.

Al's knees gave out under him, laying on his belly in the snow. His head feathers stood on end making it hard to hide his distress.

 _*Alfie...? Are you safe? Please tell me you're safe!*_

 _*'m fine.. Think I'll just chill here for a while..*_

 _*So long as you're in the barrier...*_

 _*Yeah..*_

 _*Okay...*_ Matt was still tense, Al could sense it. Probably the constant screaming from their unwanted guest.

He twisted back to look at him. He was still huddled against Iain, a slight tremble to his shoulders. Was that beast calling to him the same way it called to Alfred yesterday?

It hadn't been around him as long though.. Might just be the close call. Either way, he wouldn't be doing much else today.

Al stood up trotting towards the edge of the roof. Iain looked up and caught his eye, nodding for him to come down. He shifted back lowering himself to the ground.

Matt looked up at the noise, eyes shining. "Alfie..."

Al grins at him. "You ok?"

He choked a smile, give a small laugh. "I nearly crapped my pants..."

Al just hugs him. Matt latched on, the familiar scent soothing him in minutes.

"Let's get inside.. You should eat something."

"I don't know if I have the stomach for it..."

Al lifted him up anyway heading in. Iain followed behind them, pausing to throw a silver knife at the howling beast outside.


	10. Push and Pull

They eased down onto the couch, falling the last few inches.

Matt was just grateful for the drop in noise. He relaxed a bit, but refused to part from his twin.

Al just let him cling glad he had on a thick shirt. "That was a great tackle Iain, didn't think you'd learn it that quick."

"It's amazing what you learn when you don't think it through," the Scotsman smirked, rolling his shoulder. His troubles had earned him a nice bruise across his shoulder and chest.

Al just chuckles.

"Believe it or not, being a wolf isn't half bad," Iain hummed brightly as he stirred warm drinks. "You just need to remember you have four legs and no hands then you're away."

"Yeah, Figured since you and Scales don't always get along this might be a fun change. Lot less conspicuous too."

"He's already pissed about it," the old Scot smirked. "Got his wings all in a knot over it."

Al grins.

"Here," he moved over And handed them both a hot drink. "That should help."

Al nudged Matt upright and took his. Matt sat up and took his, letting the cup warm him.

"Thanks."

"Not a bother," the Scotsman smirked. "Without you two, I'd get bored."

"Glad to know we're good for something."

"Crazy dangerous shit is my favourite pass time," Iain chuckled. The slightly worrying part was the fact he wasn't entirely joking.

Al smiles softly sipping his drink. He might be insane, but at least he cared.

They sat together, letting their adrenaline settle. Al rubs Matts back gently as they relaxed.

The wendigo came back periodically through the day, screeching at the barrier. Each time, Iain went out, throwing silver knives at it, injuring it a little more with each visit. He'd had the sense to tie wire around the hilt of each knife so he could pull it back in once thrown, so they shouldn't run out too soon.

It still didn't help the trembles of fear that came with the noise though. Towards the evening, the twins had shifted so Matt was holding Alfred instead.

His back was still sore, he hadn't even checked it yet but he'd rather not worry the others about it. Matt would collar him on it when he was calmer, no doubt.

Finally the noises pittered out.

 _*You alright?*_ Matt asked gently.

 _*Yeah..*_

 _*How is your back...?*_

 _*Alright..*_

 _*You sure it didn't get messed up earlier? You felt shaken... Or was that me...?*_

 _*I don't think so..*_

 _*Lemme see?*_

Al shifted nervously.

 _*Please? I can't relax until I know...*_

Al sighs sitting up.

Matt shifted behind him, easing up his shirt. It was red and irritated, spots of blood here and there.

"Oh, Alfie..." Matt sighed, touching it gently. His muscles twitched but otherwise remained quiet.

 _*Does it hurt?*_

 _*Just a little..*_

 _*Want me to fetch Iain again?*_

 _*No, it's not that bad.*_

 _*Then I'll clean you up a bit.*_ Matthew pulled himself up and started hunting down the first aid kit again. Al sighs fidgeting with his hands.

Matt offered him a warm smile when he came back, hands gentle and comfortingly broad. At this rate he was never gonna heal. He needed to rest but that wasn't going to happen with a wendigo still after him.

Hopefully they could take the next day off. If the creature would let them.

As soon as the blood was cleared up Al tugged his shirt back on again.

 _*If you take it easy for a while, it should ease.*_

 _*Sure.*_

Matt smiled warmly, hugging him gently. Al leans in with a sigh.

The trees creaked outside, a low growl starting up again. Al's eyes shut tighter, willing his ears to block it out. It was different this time, grating and irregular, like laughter.

 _Oh perfect.._

"Irritating piece of shit," Iain came striding through, snarling in annoyance. "Just fuck off."

Was it reading his distress or something? They might have learned a lot over the years but Al still didn't know the full extent of its mental capabilities..

Could they catch it and examine it or would that be far too risky?

He'd rather not.. It could turn out worse than Jurassic Park.. Better just to kill it now and hope he wouldn't have to deal with another for at least a century.

Al shoved the thoughts away sitting up slightly. Matt looked down, a quiet question in his eyes.

 _*I'm fine.*_

 _*If you're sure... I think Iain is getting annoyed with it...*_

 _*He's not the only one.*_ Al smirks softly.

 _*It's probably laughing at the fact it's dragged him outside again,*_ Matt couldn't help but smile a little.

Al hugs him again. _*First thing I'll do when we get out, find a nice hot tub and watch every comedy thats out playing..*_

 _*At this rate, I think we'll both join you,*_ Matt hugged back, smiling into his hair

 _*Sounds fun.*_

 _*Wanna go check outside?*_

 _*Yeah.*_

They got up and headed out, finding Iain throwing his Knives with little effect. They kept missing or hitting trees.

Al glanced out to the woods. The wendigo was weaker, bleeding, but it was avoiding Iain well enough. It was teasing him. Al frowns softly watching it. It would come close, hissing at him, then duck behind a tree just before the knife struck.

Jeez how old was this thing?

"Fucking die already!" Iain snapped, throwing his next knife with a curse attached. It hit the tree the wendigo was hiding behind and the wood burst into flaming splinters, showering over the beast.

 _*Maybe we should calm him down..*_

 _*I'm pretty sure it's your turn,*_ Matt backed up a bit. _*I'm not going near that.*_

Al glanced to him before walking forward.

Iain was reeling in his knife, preparing to grow again. Al stopped beside him avoiding looking at the orange gaze.

"Out the way, kid," Iain growled, never taking his gaze off the creature. "I'll stick the bastard yet."

"You gonna play darts all night?"

"Beats the shit out if skulking on my arse."

Al twitched glancing out. The wendigo caught his eye and the cackling started up again. He strained to look away again, barely managing to turn back to Iain.

His arm whipped forward, his blade finally biting into dead flesh. The beast had been soon intent of Alfred it had forgotten to move.

Point for him he guessed.

A devilish grin lit the Scotsman's face as he wound his knife back in. Al had to smile slightly. He launched again while it was disoriented, getting its eye.

"Bulls eye."

"Or close enough," he smirked then swore, grabbing Alfred. "Get down!"

In a fit, the wendigo grabbed a chuck of tree and threw it through the barrier at the redhead. They hit the ground and it flew over their heads. Matt was lucky enough to avoid it, but the porch wasn't.

"Aw crap.." He was going to need new paint.

"Got plenty of timber," Iain muttered. "Move it!"

Al rolled to the side. Wood crashed beside him, splintering off. Al leapt to his feet hauling the log up.

Another log came crashing through, nearly hitting the Scotsman. Al hurls his in rebuttal. It glanced of the wendigo's side, sending it screeching back onto the woods. Al sighs plopping into the snow.

Matt rushed over, fretting over him. "Oh God, are you okay?!"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he helped him up, checking him over.

"Yeah. Iain?"

"Just dandy," he groaned slowly rolling onto his back. He had a nasty cluster of wood chunks down his side, but none looked dangerously deep.

Al frowns moving closer. Something was bleeding enough to stain the snow. Al picked away as much as he could before taking him back inside. Iain brushed him off, not hurt enough to tolerate being fussed over. At least he tried.

After a few minutes of struggling to clean his own wounds though, Matt butted in, ignoring any complaints his uncle gave. Al went back out to clean off the porch.

Night was starting to creep across the sky, a cold wind picking up. He moved the wood as quickly as possible closing the door on the way in.

Thankfully Matt had kept the house warm. He'd be cozy again in a few minutes. He wandered over to the couch with the others. Matt wrapped him in a hug instantly.

"You guys ok?"

"Fine," Matt shrugged. Iain just grunted. Al sat back relaxing some. They sank into a companionable silence, fire crackling quietly.

…Now he wants marshmallows..

 _*I think there's some in the back of the cupboard?*_

Al hopped up digging around the kitchen for the bag and sticks, returning soon after. Matt grinned, moving towards the fire with him. Al offered a stick to Iain as Matt opened the bag.

The Scot eyed it up for a minute before giving in grudgingly. He took the stick and joined the twins. Al stuck two on his and started roasting. Matt got up to find crackers and chocolate.

Slightly better than listening to moaning winds. Even with Iain staring blankly at the flames. Hard to know what he's thinking but then again that's normal. If he didn't start sulking, they would have more reason to worry. So things were good for now.

After a few s'mores, Iain started humming gently, lightening up a little. Al smiles softly. Matt smiled broadly, forgetting about their enemy for a while. It was nice to forget a while.

They are their fill if gooey treats, Matt suggested they all camp by the fire tonight for warmth. No arguments from the American, they gathered up blankets and settled watching the flames. Iain joined after a couple of beseeching looks and soon they had a nest by the fireplace.

Al sighs snuggling in, he felt safe again. A blissful feeling that lasted all night.

Come early morning though something tugged gently. It was firm but not painful, persistent.

He groans softly shifting. Matt was wrapped around him and snuggles closer. Was that what it was? No it felt different.. It was like a tugging...

Al groans sitting up, was he the one doing it though? Matt was clinging, yes, but something else was pulling him...

He wiggled away, almost not in his own control.

Matt grumbled, trying to hold tighter. "Alfie... Stay still..."

 _*Hgn.. Cant..*_

 _*What's wrong, gotta pee?*_

 _*I'm not doing it..*_

Matt frowned at that, sitting up. _*What's wrong?*_

Al kept moving towards the door, his eyes a hint of a glow. Instead of Eagle's molten gold it was more burnt orange.

Matt took one look at the colour and held him back, grip tighter than ever as he yelled for Iain to help him. The Scot scrambled out of his bed, reaching for his nephews without question. Al struggles softly, the control was rather clumsy and sluggish luckily.

The two men picked him up between them, stopping him from doing much beyond wiggling. A soft whine filtered through Matt's head. He cringed at the noise, trying to block it.

Al couldn't move, even then it still didn't keep the panic away.

 _*Just focus on us. Think of... Think of Iain's face when he ran into the clear wrap.*_

That was pretty funny..

He could actually almost picture the look of contorted confusion as such a proud man ran face first into clean plastic.

HIs lips twitched softly.

 _*Now add the noise he makes when he's surprised,*_ Matt coached.

He laughs softly. Iain looked down at the blond, giving a confused frown at the sudden giggle. It was working though. The glow was fading.

Matt felt relief bubbling in his chest. _*Top it off with the way he flails his arms around to try and keep his balance.*_

Al grins softly.

"Should I be concerned?" the redhead looked up uncertainly. Matt just smirked.

The blonde in their arms drooped suddenly, trembling.

Iain dropped with him, panicking slightly. "Al? Alfred, what's going on?"

"I-It tried to get me.."

"Are you alright...?"

"Yeah.."

Iain sighed, rubbing Alfred's arm. He sat there a few minutes gathering himself. Matt knelt behind him, rubbing his back until he calmed down

After a while he sighs rubbing his face.

 _*Okay now?*_

 _*Yeah, 'm good.*_

 _*Go sit by the fire again. I'll make you a hot drink.*_

He shuffled back over searching out his glasses.

"Here, bud," Iain took pity on him and helped him before turning away to stoke up the fire.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged.

Al slipped them on and pulled the blanket around his shoulders. The fire soon roared to life, fasting a warm glow on the room. It helped ease the chill that seeped into his bones.

Matt brought him a drink and snuggled in beside him.

 _*...I didn't mean to.*_

 _*I know. Its okay.*_

He sat quietly for a while sipping his drink. Their friend hadn't come back yet... Should they be worried?

Hopefully not..

Around lunch, it started snowing. Al pulled the blanket tighter.

* _You okay?*_ Matt leaned over.

 _*Yeah..*_

 _*I think it's getting colder.*_

 _*I know..*_

 _*Do we have enough firewood?*_

 _*Maybe?*_

Matt blinked then burst out laughing. "That's the dumbest question I've ever asked."

Al glanced to him.

"We have a tree on the porch..."

"Oh.. right.."

Matt just chuckled and hugged him. Al smiles. Matt couldn't stop giggling, tickled by the idea of a tree at their door.

"Maybe we should go size it up or something? Free Christmas tree!"

"How far away is Christmas now anyway?" Iain chipped in, coming back into the lounge. From his lack of a shirt and wet hair, it was safe to assume he'd been in the shower.

"I dont know.." He pulled out his phone not having looked at it for a while. Matt leaned over his shoulder, looking.

It was only a few days away, Al frowns softly wondering if they'd miss this year at the rate their luck was going.

It wasn't too bad for him and Matt as they usually just spent Christmas with each other, but this was the only time for year Iain got to see all of his family at once without business getting in the way.

Then again as far as they knew Iain teleported to their doorstep and could easily go back too. Not that he would. This wendigo was pissing him off now. It was getting personal.

 _*What do we do?*_

 _*Finish this and go stuff a Turkey.*_

Al smiles slightly. Matt smirked back, decidedly more tired than a moment ago.

"Its getting close to lunch. Want something?"

"What have we got?"

"Uhh I think we have cheese sandwiches?" Honestly their food stock was running thin on some things.

Matt just shrugged, indifferent. Al shifted out of his blanket nest heading to the kitchen.

"Got the munchies kid?" Iain threw him a lazy smirk when he came in.

"Little bit."

"Same here, but I Cannae find much."

"Hmm.." He could chance the trip to town but..

"Nope," Iain derailed that train of thought. "Not a chance. I know that look."

"We're running out of choices though.."

"I vote getting a good rest in before chocking up a final strike on this bastard. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be somewhere warmer for the rest if my holidays."

The blonde nodded softly rubbing his neck. He was good and ready to end this nightmare. Iain ruffled his hair playfully.

They mustered up what they could for a meal and sat.

After eating, they started strategies. How could they back this thing into a corner and finally kill it. The only drawback is that they needed bait..

As it stood, its prey was still Alfred, but Matt had gotten away from it and Iain had injured it, so at this point, it was liable to go for any of them.

Still Al kept offering though. In the end, Iain agreed just to shut him up. He felt responsible for this mess, he didn't want them hurt more than they were.

"So, Al's gonnae draw it to the river, we'll wait over here. But forming a triangle, we're all close to the others, not matter who it goes for."

"Alright."

Matt nodded.

"Good," Iain closed the notebook he'd been writing in. "We'll get to bed early and strike at dawn."

They had planned most the day already, it was starting to get dark.

"Could we all camp by the fire again?" Matt asked softly.

"Yeah.."

Iain just shrugged and lay down by the flames. Al nestled back into the nest, pressing close to Matt. He prayed for no repeat of this morning. Matt shuffled over and coiled around him, getting a firm but comfortable grip on him. It helped ease him to sleep.

Alfred's dreams were peaceful tonight, old memories of good times with Matt and the rest of his family. He could see smiles, hear laughter, it was soothing. He actually managed some well needed rest.


	11. Assault

It was still dark out when the trio all woke to sudden screeching outside, as well as crackling and snapping.

Al jumps upright. He could almost feel the monster nearby. Matt was by his side in a heartbeat, Iain already up and armed with his knives and an axe. Al fumbled to slip his gauntlets on.

Suddenly, the noise stopped, everything falling still. They stood still a moment before Al edged to the door.

Before he could open it, the door burst inwards, shattering in a spray of wood as a charred and furious wendigo came charging through the side of the house.

Al slipped to the floor to avoid the debris scrambling back.

The beast came in, slashing am swiping at anything within range. It was still smoking from breaking the barrier.

"Move to the kitchen!" Iain yelled, throwing his knives at the creature and pissing it off even more.

After a kick at a too close limb Al scrambled up to his feet and ran.

Matt fell back with him, snatching up a sword on the way. _*This is bad!*_

 _*Hgnn..*_ Not much of a response but he was a bit panicked at the moment. The wendigo followed them through, slashing up anything it could reach.

Al took a swipe back out of instinct, his gauntlets were made for his feet, but they seemed to fit on his morphed hands well enough to work.

It hissed, scrambling away from the gauntlets. It turned instead to swipe at another target. It tried Iain only to have a claw almost severed by his axe.

At least the closed building had it at a disadvantage, it was practically crawling to fit inside. Unfortunately it meant they only had so much room to dodge its claws. Still, they seemed to be faring better than it was.

It swung its arm and Al latched on, trying to hold it in place. Despite the cramped space, it still had its strength, using it to throw Alfred into the opposite wall.

Ok that didn't help his stitches..

He needed to move unless he wanted some more.

Al rolled away as the other claw smashed behind him. Matt took his chance and tried to cut off a back leg while it was occupied with Alfred. Al dove for the shoulder, maybe he could pull the arm out entirely.

He was caught on his way in by a defensive swipe, this time getting thrown at Iain. They fell back in an awkward heap.

That's great.. The blonde rolled to the side onto his knees. Iain growled in irritation, springing back up for another attack as soon as Alfred was off.

Al was a little slower, aiming for the arm again. Matt rushed it from behind. There was no way it could stop all three at once.

Al gripped the flesh, sinking the claws in as firm as he could. The beast howled and thrashed, screeching when Matt's sword sank in too.

It was hard keeping it still when it could match the twins in strength.

"How do we kill this thing kid?" Iain called out, ducking a blind swipe form the creature.

"Get to the heart! Dig it out and smash it!"

"Hold that fucker still!" he hollered, running for the sword he'd hidden in the kitchen.

Al grunts pulling it down a bit, digging his feet in the floor as best he could. The wendigo thrashed and screamed, trying its best to throw the twins off. They could only hold one limb each but it was enough to keep it in place.

Iain wasn't long running back with a silver blade in hand. He slipped under a flailing arm, aiming straight for the chest. It sunk into the rib cavity easily, the skin sizzling slightly in an allergic reaction.

The wendigo thrashed more wildly than ever, throwing the twins off like a rodeo bull and knocking Iain away like he was a ragdoll. The Scot landed with a wet splat. Either his earlier wounds opened up or he'd been hurt again.

Al hit the wall with a grunt, cracking the plaster. Matt disappeared in a shower of debris as the beast reared up, ripping the roof apart.

Al rolled back onto his knees watching it. At his rate there wasn't going to be a house left to fix!

After a moment, it stopped thrashing, finally toppling to the ground as a pile of lifeless decaying flesh.

He sat there stock still except for the tremors. It took a while to creep closer to examine it. Those chilling eyes had finally list their eerie orange glow, leaving just an empty skull and moldy fur. It smelled disgusting.

Al curls up clutching at his hair with the bloody silver, sobbing softly. Iain limped over quietly, just laying a comforting hand on his back.

He felt exhausted, relieved and angry all at the same time. Part of him wanted to take his gauntlets and tear the thing into pieces, another part just wanted to get as far away as possible.

Matt joined them a moment later, dusty and bruised but okay. He gently took off the gauntlets, leading his brother away from the corpse to fresher air.

He sat on the stoop watching snow drift to the ground, a hand gripped firmly on Matt's jacket. Matt just edged closer, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

 _*...It's gone..*_

 _*I know...*_

 _*It's gone, its gone!*_ Al hiccuped slightly. He was finally safe again.

 _*Shh, its okay,*_ Matt pulled him into a secure embrace, swaying gently.

No more nightmares, no more paranoia, no more teeth. He could finally rest easy again. He could go outside without being worried he might die or get someone else hurt.

They sat on the porch for a while while he vented. Finally going back in to deal with the corpse. Iain had already started, cutting it into more manageable pieces so they could carry it outside and burn it.

Al walked up to the chest, examining the wound. The sword had pierced right through its heart, or where it should be anyway. The wound was black and still smoking lightly, bubbling like hot tar.

The hearts of wendigoes were just as twisted as the rest of them, near solid organs of ice that somehow still carried blood.

"Staring at it doesn't get it moved, bud," Iain shouldered passed him, picking up the head. "Fancy lending a hand?"

Al shook from his thoughts and picked up one of the silver tools starting to carve. Iain just left him to it, not in the mood to force the poor boy.

The three worked silently, dismembering the body and hauling the pieces into a pile outside.

Once outside, they set kindling under it, building up a good bonfire around the corpse. Iain offered Alfred a box of matches. "You want to light the bastard up?"

Al takes the box, pulling one out and striking it. He set it to the wood and watched on as the flames grew. The three of them sat on the front steps, basking in the warmth of their bonfire.

It was oddly satisfying watching the flesh burn away. Morbid but satisfying

"Think we have any marshmallows left?" Iain smirked impishly.

Al snorts chuckling.

"I'm serious." he grinned. "I'm fucking starving after that!"

"They should be next to the fridge I think."

The Scot bounced up and disappeared inside. Al leans against Matt. They were all sore and bruised and Al still hadn't managed to get rid of his claws completely yet but the mood was so much lighter now.

He'd settle down given time and the childish grin Iain wore when he came out with an array of food to cook over the fire, it was hard not to smile. They could worry about repairs later, for now they could take in victory.

Thankfully the damage was roughly secluded to the living room and the kitchen. Their bedrooms were still okay. So at least they had somewhere to rest. They sat and gleefully enjoyed their roasted feast.

Once they were all full and calmed down, Iain asked them what they wanted to do now. Al wanted to leave really, but could the damages wait for warmer months?

 _*Al, it might be better if we left it and just rebuilt,*_ Matt muttered. * _It's just a house... You deserve to relax.*_

 _*Yeah.. You're right..*_

 _*Why don't we just go back with him...?*_ Matt was exhausted, he just wanted a cozy room with a blanket, a drink and a good book.

Al sighs nodding. Matt shuffled over, hugging him tight. Al huddled in, tempted to sit in a hot tub and sleep for a week. The chill that had followed him for months now finally starting to wane.

Maybe they could stay with Keith in Australia for a while? It was summer there right now...

The flames flickered on into the night.

Iain eventually bullied them into bed, making sure they were comfortable. The twins huddled together under the sheets, Al still a bit anxious to sleep.

Matt went out like a light, snoring gently. Iain just leaned against the wall, rolling up a cigarette.

It was dead, gone! No reason to be afraid of dreams anymore.. So why was it hard to sleep?

"Trouble settling?" the Scotsman glanced up, quirking a brow.

Al looked up at him sheepishly.

"Just because its dead, doesn't mean its gone from your head," he said knowingly. "That part takes time."

"Wish it didn't.."

"We all do. I can block them, but it doesn't help you deal with them."

Al sighs curling up more. Time was needed for a lot of things.

"What say we all take a break somewhere? Pull ourselves back together before we start making sense of this mess."

"I'm more than ready to leave."

"Try and get some rest," he sighed then muttered more to himself. "Arthur is going to be furious..."

That got a small laugh out of Al. They hadn't even shown him the snake video yet. Arthur had no idea how big things got here other than that one instance with Wakaya.

"Glad you find it funny," Iain smirked. "I didn't tell him before I came here. Little shit probably left a monologues worth of voicemail... Not that I can listen to them since my phone is somewhere in the lounge..."

"Maybe we can bring him the skull for a present?"

"And here I was tempted to keep it for myself," the redhead chuckled. "Arthur hasn't mounted a head as a trophy for centuries."

Al smiles softly pulling the blankets closer. Matt pressed into his back, humming warmly.

"I guess we could head out in the morning. No reason to stick around really."

"Up to you, kid. I'm just along for the ride."

Al hums in response pressing back into his brother more. Morning sounded good. Iain slipped out, going back to the fire. It still gave enough heat to fight off the chill and he could smoke in peace. Al drifted off soon after. They all rested as peacefully as they could.

It was odd to see Arthur's house with a coating of snow, but it added a sort of homely feel to it; a welcome change from cold and miserable.

Iain stepped out of his car, groaning as Arthur threw his door open, glaring at his brother.  
"Where in the name of Christ have you been?! Do you know what day it is?!"

Al stepped out of the backseat a moment later, it had only been a day since they left the cabin and all their bruises were still sore. Al's back had ripped open again along with a lovely dark coloring. Matt was tender and aching all over and Iain was still limping, though it was thankfully his worst injury. Not that Arthur was calm enough to see that just yet.

"You have the nerve to disappear for nearly a month and then saunter up here on Christmas eve?! Patrick was distraught! He thought you weren't coming!"

"Arthur, breathe," Iain sighed. "I had shit I needed doing."

"You nearly missed Christmas! Wait, are you limping?"

"Like I said. I was busy," Iain just shrugged. "You gonnae ignore your kids?"

Arthur finally looked passed his brother and gasped. "Boys! Good heavens! You look terrible!"

Al smiles wryly in response.

"What on earth happened?" the Brit hurried over, fussing over them. "You look like you tried to tackle a stampede of cows! Come in, come in!"

"Lot bigger than a cow.." They let themselves get pushed inside, sitting on the couch. Al leaned on his knees unable to rest on his back at all.

Arthur picked up on it immediately, fully switched on to mother hen mode. "Let me see."

It took a bit of finagling for Al to pull his shirt off really. The stitches were still present and most of his back was a dark bruise from hitting the wall twice.

Arthur fetched a warm towel, laying it gently over his back. "That should help some... Now, someone explain to me why you three are so beat up?"

"Hunting trip?"

"What were you hunting, grizzly bears?"

"Now that sounds like a fun weekend!"

"Shut up Iain! You're not helping!"

Al had to laugh at that. "Better than blizzards at least."

"Were you caught in a bloody blizzard?!"

"Luckily it didn't go that far."

"Straight answer! Now!"

"Giant ice cannibal.."

Arthur positively paled.

Matt cringed. _*Good thing he was already sitting down...*_

 _*And we haven't even showed him the snake yet.*_

 _*Maybe leave that one for_ _later...?*_

Al fought not to smile.

 _*Want me to explain to dad?*_

 _*We can take turns.*_

Stifling smirks at Arthur's worried look, they both sat and explained the tale of Alfred's supernatural stalker and how they dealt with it. Matt omitted to add the part about Iain's wolf cloak, letting the Scot keep it as a surprise for another day.

Al tried to play it off as less worse than it really was though.

Regardless, Arthur refused to budge. "That's it. All of you. You're all moving back in with me. I can't trust you alone, you get into far too much trouble."

"Dad.."

"Honestly," he sighed, shifting over so he could hug them both. "You two will make me go grey yet, I swear on it."

Al just smiles leaning in.

Matt cuddled up on the other side. "We're okay dad, really. But that's why Iain was gone so long too... So please don't be mad at him, okay?"

Arthur just sighed in resignation.

"He helped a lot."

"Sometimes I think he likes the adrenaline rush," Arthur tutted. "I just worry you won't all be fine the next time something like this comes up."

Al hugged a little tighter. Arthur squeezed them both, planting g a warm kiss on each of their heads. "My boys."

They might be a mess sometimes but they were still a tight knit family.

"All sorted then?" Iain came back in, a sleepy Patrick on his hip. The child had yet to wake up before they arrived, but was now smiling at everyone as he fought not to nod off on Iain's shoulder.

"We're good."

"That's good. What say we get a hot meal in us, hmm?"

"Sure."

Iain chuckled, setting off with Pat, the child asking if they could have bacon. Al grins, turning back to Arthur. Arthur was peering under the towel at his back again.

"Wanna watch a movie later?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled warmly.

Al chuckled, the snake wasn't the only thing they played with during the summer.

Matt just smirked into his lap. _*I'm recording dad's reactions.*_

 _*Perfect!*_ The impersonation contest with the Jackalope should be rather interesting.

 _*If we really wanna freak him out, we should let Patrick meet some of them.*_

Al chuckles at that.

 _*For his birthday maybe?*_

 _*Sounds fun!*_

Matt smiled, leaning on the couch. Arthur saw and offered to fetch him a blanket, but Matt insisted he was fine. Al leaned to the side resting in his lap.

It was warm in here and it felt safe - more than they could say for Al's cabin...

The perfect wake up to a long nightmare.

* * *

 **And there we go this story is done!**


End file.
